


人民の救星

by Wang_Huning



Category: Chinese History RPF, 毛泽东 - Fandom
Genre: Communism, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang_Huning/pseuds/Wang_Huning
Summary: 膜毛文学作品集
Kudos: 3





	1. 【要文斗不要武斗】今天我在食堂暴虐了一个反动派

今天早上心情很好，七点多就起床了，一路散步去食堂吃饭。到食堂一看，豆腐脑前好多人在排队啊！为什么是豆腐脑呢，因为本副统帅经计算这个月只能吃这个了，不然就没钱上网了。但是我又不愿意排队，怎么办呢？我简直太聪明了，立刻想到了一个办法。

我佩戴上红袖章，拦住刚买完豆腐脑的一个人，对他喝令：“站住！要文斗不要武斗，你买豆腐脑作甚？”

他回头白了我一眼，说：“当然是吃啊。”

“一粥一饭当思来之不易，你为什么一个人能吃两碗豆腐脑八个包子外带俩鸡蛋？”

“还有我媳妇儿的呢！”他不耐烦了，往远处一指。

我远远地向他指的方向一看，看到一个妖艳的女生坐在那里搔首弄姿。

“要争取落后分子，你媳妇儿为什么看起来像资本主义小姐？”我义正凛然地质问。

“我他妈丫有病吧？”他不理我拔腿就准备走。说时迟那时快，我一下子夺过他手上的豆腐脑，狂喝了一口，一抹嘴，说道：

“对待敌人要像秋风扫落叶一样无情！你媳妇儿是资本主义小姐，不能吃人民的食物。”

我看到他的脸瞬间变青变紫：“你神经病呀，你再抢试试啊！”

“人有多大胆，地有多大产！”我顺势又抢过另一碗豆腐脑，咕嘟咕嘟地喝掉了。

他一开始楞住了，接着反应过来就要撸袖子打我。这还得了，革命小将也是随便能打的？我默念三声毛主席万岁，瞬间大救星护体，变得刀枪不入，顺带反弹！

那个反动狗向我胸口上用力一打，结果全力反弹，打在了自己身上，手直接断掉了，躺在地上哇哇乱叫！我向远处一瞥，资本主义小姐花容失色。于是我走过去，温柔地说：“革命无夫妻，你对象攻击本小将，肯定是坏分子，你跟我走放你一条活路，怎么样！”

资本主义小姐就是有觉悟，迟疑了三秒钟，挽住我的脖子，说：“老公最萌哒！”于是我们手拉着手离开了食堂，只剩下反动狗在地上哀嚎。


	2. 【以后怎么办，只有天知道】 红卫兵与赞美诗

李中奇躺在革命广场的那条长凳上，辗转反侧。每当南去的大雁在夜空引吭高鸣，每当不再有挺着大胸脯的女红卫兵在广场上跳忠字舞，每当李中奇躺在革命广场的长凳上辗转反侧，这时候，你就知道冬天迫在眉睫了。

一片落叶飘落在李中奇的膝盖上。这是雪娘娘的礼物。雪娘娘对革命广场的老住户很客气，每年光临之前，总要先打个招呼。她在天上把礼物递给管着刮风的风老爷，好让地上的人们有所准备。

李中奇明白，为了抵御寒冬，必须早做准备，来个早打大打打核战。为此，他在长凳上辗转反侧，不能入寐。

李中奇的过冬计划并不过奢。他没打算像毛主席一样去长江游个泳，去武昌吃个鱼，更没奢望像江青同志一样到海南渡个假，拍个写真。毕竟在这个疯狂的年代，保住小命和填饱肚子才是最现实的第一要务。他衷心企求的仅仅是去县革委的牛棚里度过三个月。整整三个月不愁食宿，同志们意气相投，再没有雪娘娘老儿和风老爷来纠缠他，在好吃懒做的李中奇看来，人生的乐趣也莫过于此了。

文革以来，县革委大院里的牛棚一直是他的冬天的住所，这里关着的一些落后分子是供大家在茶余饭后批斗的。正如位居高位的领导们定期都能去南方疗养一样，李中奇也不免要为一年一度的“疗养”作些最必要的安排。现在，时候到了。昨天晚上，他躺在革命广场毛主席像附近的长凳上，把三份人民日报塞在衣服里，盖在脚踝和膝盖上，都没有能挡住寒气。这就使李中奇的脑海里迅速而鲜明地浮现出牛棚的影子。 要说李中奇现在是个十足窝囊的流浪汉的话，是一点也不过分的。可要说他一直是这个鬼样子，却也是不符合事实。有句老话讲：可怜之人必有可恨之处，反过来呢，可恨之人也一定有可怜的地方。而李中奇呢，正应了这句老话。

在李中奇出世之前，老李家被他勤劳的父母操持的还算殷实，当时村里的老少爷们都很羡慕这一家。村头的老郭家在李中奇母亲怀他的时候就说，要是生的是个大胖小子的话，就和自己的姑娘郭美美定个娃娃亲。可好景不长，李中奇生出来没多久，日本鬼子就打来了。三岁那年，他爹为了给家里挣些白面，和村里几十个劳力去给鬼子修炮楼，结果出事摔死了。在此之后，他母亲没再改嫁，一个人拉扯他长大。大跃进时，他那可怜的母亲也困病交加去世了。当时李中奇家已经穷的揭不开锅，还是好心的乡亲们合伙给他妈买了口棺材。母亲去世后，他那好心的准岳父就把这可怜的孩子叫进了自己家。想等李中奇再大些，就和自己的女儿成亲，算是招个女婿当儿子。但没过多久，又一件意想不到事发生了。

村里老王家的儿子早些年是村里的坏小子，因为偷鸡摸狗，不招人待见，就离家参加了八路军。后来在部队里混上了连长，也算是光宗耀祖了。他一次回村探亲，在亲戚家喝多了，回去的扳倒遇上了一个人赶集回家郭美美，就把美美拉棒子地里糟蹋了。美美的父母知道了这件事，如同五雷轰顶，天天的去老王家闹。本来这位王连长犯了这么大错误，也该枪毙了。可这王连长的一位老上司知道后，为他求情，还出了个馊主意，让这位王连长去老郭家提亲。老郭家一想自己胳膊拧不过大腿，再考虑到自己女儿，也只能认同了这个连长女婿。

自从丢了自己老婆后，李中奇就离开了“岳父”家。开始还在公社里出个工，混口饭。后来干脆啥活也不干，四处流浪要饭为生了。再后来，他跑到了县城里，白天捡点破烂，夜里就在革命广场歇着。文革开始以后，很多不轻不重的人被拉大街上被批斗。李中奇得知这些人不被批斗的时候就关着，还管饭，就想着自己也加入进去，虽然挨两下打，被骂上几句，可总算是比饿肚子强，再加上他是贫下中农出身。只要一审查到他的身份，就立刻把他放了。

既然已经打定主意去牛棚里，李中奇立刻准备实现自己的计划。省事的办法倒也不少。最舒服的莫过于在哪个单位的食堂里美美地吃上一顿，然后声明自己即没有人民币，更没有粮票。这就可以放心地被交到红卫兵手里。其余的事，自有一位相关的同志来负责。

李中奇离开长凳，踱出革命广场，穿过解放路平坦的柏油路面。他拐到了县自行车厂门口，食堂就在大门不远处，每到饭点，这里就飘出油饼，豆汁，和大包子的香气。

李中奇摸了摸别在衣服上的毛主席像章，对自己衣服的上半身还算有信心。他昨晚在护城河洗过脸，刮过胡子，他的上装还算过得去，他这身深蓝色的的确良褂子还是美美给他做的。只要他能骗过看门的老大爷，那就是胜券在握了。他不算破烂的上半身还不至于让食堂里的人起怀疑。两碗面条，五个鸡蛋，十个大包子，那就差不离了——最好再来瓶酒，老白干也就凑合了。总数既不会大得让食堂里的师傅直接拿刀砍人，这顿牙祭又能让他去牛棚的旅途上无牵无挂，心满意足。

可是李中奇刚要迈进厂子的门，看门的大爷就从传达室伸出头来。“你找谁啊！过来登个记！”一句话把李中奇吓得掉头就跑，那十个险遭暗算的大肉包子的不体面命运也从而得以扭转。

李中奇离开了自行车厂。看来靠打牙祭去那个日思夜想的牛棚是不成的了。要接受党的教育，还是想想别的办法。

在解放路拐角上有一家铺子，灯光通明，陈设别致，大玻璃橱窗很惹眼，据说这是特供商店，在以前有干部证才能进去。文革开始后呢，就成了得势的造反派头目的物质仓库了。李中奇捡起半块砖头往大玻璃上砸去。人们从拐角上跑来，领头的是个红卫兵。李中奇站定了不动，两手插在口袋里，对着红袖章直笑。

“破坏份子在哪儿？”红卫兵气急败坏地问。

“同志，你难道看不出我也许跟这事有点牵连吗？”李中奇说，口气虽然带点嘲讽，却很友善，仿佛好运在等着他。 在红卫兵的脑子里，李中奇连个旁证都算不上。砸橱窗的人一定是潜伏在人民群众中间的间谍。他们总是搞完破坏后，一溜烟似地跑。红卫兵看见半条街外有个人跑着去赶公交车他抽出皮带，大喊道：“反革命分子别逃！”便去追那个倒霉的人了。李中奇心里窝火极了，他拖着步子走了开去。两次了，都砸了锅。

汽车站附近有家不怎么起眼的小饭馆。它适合来来往往，饥肠辘辘的吃客。它那儿的盘子碗和气氛都粗里粗气，它那儿的大米汤稀得透光。李中奇挪动他那双暴露身份的解放鞋和破烂的裤子跨进饭馆时倒没遭到白眼。他在桌子旁坐下来，吃了两碗馄饨、五张大饼、一盘炒菜。吃完后他向女服务员坦白：他无缘结识人民币，人民币也与他素昧平生。

“手脚麻利些，把红卫兵叫来，”李中奇说，“别让大爷我久等。”

“用不着惊动红卫兵，”女服务员说，嗓音油腻得像个资本主义大小姐，大大的胸脯似乎因为生气而一鼓一鼓的，“喂，牛哥！”

一个虎背熊腰，满脸横肉的厨子走到李中奇面前，他嘴里叼着根烟，操着河南口音愤怒到：“妈了个巴子，敢吃霸王餐！”啪！厨子一巴掌把李中奇扯在地上。他赶忙爬出了饭点，像一条断了腿的狗。李中奇逃出饭店后，掸去衣服上的尘土。被抓仿佛只是一个梦，牛棚远在天边。两个门面之外一家药铺前就站着个红卫兵，他光是笑了笑，顺着街走开去了。

李中奇一直过了五个街口，才再次鼓起勇气去追求被捕。这一回机会好极了，他还满以为十拿九稳，万无一失呢。一个衣着简朴颇为讨人喜欢的妇女站在橱窗前，兴味十足地盯着陈列的花棉袄与棉鞋。而离店两米远，就有一位彪形大汉——红卫兵，表情严峻地靠在救火龙头上。

李中奇的计划是扮演一个下流的小流氓。他的对象文雅娴静，又有一位又红又专的红卫兵近在咫尺，使他很有理由相信，那双可爱的手很快就会落到他身上，使他在冬蛰的小安乐窝里吃喝不愁。

李中奇整整衣服，把袖口的口子扣好，捋了捋头发，向那妇女挨将过去。他厚着脸皮把小流氓该干的那一套恶心勾当一段段表演下去。李中奇把眼光斜扫过去，只见那红卫兵在盯住他。妇女挪动了几步，又专心致志地看起花棉袄来。李中奇跟了过去，大胆地挨到她的身边，把帽子举了一举，说：“我说，王寡妇！你不是说要到我院子里试试喷气式武斗么？”

红卫兵还在盯着。那受人轻薄的妇女只消将手指一招，李中奇就等于进牛棚了。他想象中已经感到了县革委大院的舒适和温暖。年轻的妇女转过脸来，伸出一只手，抓住李中奇的袖子。

“拿衣服，挨千刀的小冤家，”她兴致勃勃地说，“掏布票给我买了那件花棉袄。要不是那红卫兵老盯着，我早就要跟你搭腔了。”

那娘们像常春藤一样紧紧攀住李中奇这棵橡树，李中奇好不懊丧地在红卫兵身边走了过去。看来他的自由是命中注定的了。

一拐弯，他甩掉那娘们撒腿就走。他一口气来到一个地方，一到晚上，最亮的灯光，最纯洁的心灵，最庄重的盟誓，最好看的样板戏，都在这里荟萃。身穿羊皮军大衣的红卫兵们在寒冷的空气里兴高采烈地走动。李中奇突然感到一阵恐惧，会不会有什么可怕的妖法镇住了他，使他永远也不会被捕呢？这个念头使他有点发慌，但是当他遇见一个红卫兵大模大样在灯火通明的红旗剧院门前巡逻时，他马上就捞起“扰乱治安”这根稻草来。

李中奇在人行道上扯直他那破锣似的嗓子，像醉鬼那样乱嚷嚷。他又是跳，又是吼，又是骂，用尽了办法大吵大闹。

红卫兵让皮带打着旋，身子转过去背对李中奇，向一个姑娘解释道：“这是个贫下中农在庆祝捷克斯洛伐克人民的胜利，听说苏修份子在布拉迪斯拉法被捷克斯洛伐克人民痛击了。”

李中奇怏怏地停止了白费气力的吵闹。难道就没有一个红卫兵来抓他了吗？在他的幻想中。那牛棚已成为猪八戒的高老庄了。他扣好单薄的上衣以抵挡刺骨的寒风。

他看见小卖铺里一个衣冠楚楚的人对着摇曳的火头在点烟。那人进店时，将一把伞靠在门边。李中奇跨进店门，拿起伞，慢吞吞地退了出去。对火的人赶紧追出来。

“我的伞。”他厉声说道。

“噢，是吗？”李中奇冷笑说；在小偷小摸的罪名上又加上侮辱这一条。“好，那你干吗不叫红卫兵？不错，是我拿的。你的伞！你怎么不叫红卫兵？那边拐角上就有一个。”

伞主人放慢了脚步，李中奇也放慢脚步。他有一种预感：他又一次背运了。那红卫兵好奇地瞅着这两个人。

“当然，”伞主人说，“嗯……是啊，同志，你知道有时候会发生误会……我……要是这伞是你的我希望你别见怪……我是今天早上在红星理发店里捡的……要是你认出来这是你的，那么……我希望你别……”

“当然是我的。”李中奇恶狠狠地说。

伞的前任主人退了下去。红卫兵仔细擦着自己的毛主席像章，以免它被空气里的尘埃污染。

李中奇往东走，穿过一条因为翻修而高低不平的马路。他忿忿地把伞扔进一个坑。他嘟嘟哝哝咒骂起那些戴着红袖章，手拿皮带的家伙来。因为他想落入法网，而他们偏偏认为他像伟大领袖毛主席一样永远不会犯错误。

最后，李中奇来到通往革命广场的一条马路上，这儿灯光暗了下来，嘈杂声传来也是隐隐约约的。他顺着街往革命广场走去，因为即使他的家仅仅是广场里的一条长凳，他仍然有夜深知归的本能。

可是，在一个异常幽静的地段，李中奇停住了脚步。这里有一座解放前德国人建的教堂，文革开始后，里面的牧师和修女被枪毙了，祭坛和钢琴被砸了个稀巴烂，书籍被付之一炬。现在改成了工农兵大学。柔和的灯光透过淡紫色花玻璃窗子映射出来，一个姑娘为了练熟赞美毛主席的诗，那里面朗诵着。动人的声音飘进李中奇的耳朵，吸引了他，把他胶着在螺旋形的铁栏杆上。

天安门上红旗扬，毛主席画像挂墙上。  
亿万人民齐声唱：毛主席万岁万万岁！  
万岁万岁寿无疆！  
毛主席呀毛主席，你真赛过我亲爷爷！

姑娘朗诵的赞美诗使铁栏杆前的李中奇入定了，这动听的女声叫他想起了郭美美，继而想起了自己的岳父，已经去世的父母。一种久违的感觉涌上了他的心头。

李中奇这时敏感的心情和赞美诗潜移默化会合在一起，使他灵魂里突然起了奇妙的变化。他猛然对他所落入的泥坑感到憎厌。那堕落的日子，低俗的欲望，自暴自弃，好吃懒做——这一切现在都构成了他的生活内容。

一刹那间，新的意境醍醐灌顶似地激荡着他。一股强烈迅速的冲动激励着他去向坎坷的命运奋斗。他要把自己拉出泥坑，他要重新做一个好样儿的人。他要征服那已经控制了他的罪恶。时间还不晚，他还算年轻，他要重新振作当年的雄心壮志，坚定不移地把它实现。又红又专的赞美诗使他内心起了一场革命。明天他要回到村里，去地里干活。他要去找自己的岳父，也许那个抢了他媳妇的狗屁王连长在运动里被打倒了，被枪毙了。也许美美回到了村里，他要和美美结婚。他要——李中奇觉得有一只手按在他胳膊上。他霍地扭过头，只见是红卫兵的一张胖脸。

“你在这儿干什么？”那红卫兵问。

“没干什么。”李中奇回答。

“毛主席像章呢。”红卫兵说。

第二天早上，革命法庭的法官宣判道：“李中奇，不戴毛主席像章上街，对毛主席大不敬！关押牛棚接受教育，三个月！”


	3. 【一天等于二十年，跑步进入共产主义】本小兵读毛选心得！

吃过晚饭后，我手捧红宝书，在昏暗的小台灯下，用心品读。读到凌晨的时候，还是辗转难眠，久久不能入睡！毛主席的话都说到我心眼里了，伟大的毛主席！伟大的共产主义！

不睡觉的话明天就不能去解救水深火热的劳动人民了，怎么办呢？这时候我想起了毛主席的话“一不怕苦，二不怕死！”对，这点困难算什么！不睡觉算什么！于是我打开万恶的电脑，找到快播，你想要批判什么，就必须了解什么。播放历史里，赫然有一排排叫不出名字的美帝AV。画面里出现了一个资本家一样面孔的男人，可恶的是他竟然奴役了好几个可怜的妇女，只见这些可怜的妇女躺在地上，忍受不住痛苦，在凄惨地呻吟着！可怜的妇女啊，竟然都没有衣服穿！万恶的美帝！万恶的旧社会！随着画面的深入，我渐渐看到了更令人发指的一幕：那几个妇女因为严重的营养不良，中间处已经没有了毛发，光秃秃的还流着水！万恶的美帝！到最后，那个资本家一样的男人竟然对一个妇女喂了一小口牛奶！天啊，那么一小口，只见这个妇女赶紧下咽，看来她是真的饿了！

看到此处，我是深深的痛心啊！我想起毛主席的话“我们一定要解救世界上四分之三生活在水深火热当中的群众！”

不知不觉，天亮了，看着一地的卫生纸，我打起精神，想起毛主席说的“苦不苦，想想红军二万五，累不累，想想革命老前辈。”，于是我又尼玛昂首阔步地深入到了解救水深火热的劳动人民的伟大运动当中去！


	4. 【众人拾柴火焰高】今天和一个反动狗战了几个回合

话说本小将今个有点无聊，想着怎么才能使自己现充一点，想着想着就跑到了右派聚集地暗影长廊吧指点江山。好嘛，一进去就见着个美帝19岁毛孩造了个核电池的大新闻，我心想：“嘿，毛主席教导我们不打无准备之仗，我先看看是个怎么回事再说！”然后进了那个小孩的网页，看完了也明白了不就是个用静电约束的设想吗，比托卡马克低到哪里去了！我用小将的威严目光扫视着那些反动狗们，突然其中一个跳出来大骂我是逗比兔子。

我就怒了：“别把我跟修正主义走狗混为一谈！”

可是那个反动狗还不依不饶汪汪汪地跳起来咬人，可是我身上有红宝书，有什么可怕的？我心一横道：“教育者必须先受教育！”说罢催动一成革命力量一拳轰在了反动狗的肚子上，把他的大肠都打出来了！

看着倒在地上抽搐的反动狗，它一边吐血，还一边嘴硬：“艹···艹你妈··你···个屌丝···”

我却温和地对他说：“你啊你，和我战还未够班！死妈屌狗总喜欢把别人当成一样的死妈，可是有什么用呢？死的还是你的亲妈！”

我这正义凛然的一席话把那个反动狗震得说不出话来，说时迟那时快，我一声暴喝：“呔，一切反动派都是纸老虎，你还是去无产阶级的地狱里给我好好反省吧！”话未毕，二成功力的拳头已裹杂着人民群众的怒火击出！  
待硝烟散去，我已拂身离去，只余一地破碎的肢体。


	5. 【永远的革命战友周总理】周总理小故事

1、周总理智斗美国记者

1954年，周总理远赴日内瓦去西方列强开会，会议期间，一个美国记者先是主动和周总理握手，周总理面露难色，但出于礼节没有拒绝，但没有想到这个记者刚握完手，忽然大声说：“我怎么跟中国的好战者握手呢?真不该!真不该!”然后拿出手帕不停地擦自己刚和周恩来握过的那只手，然后把手帕塞进裤兜。这时很多人在围观，看周总理如何处理。周恩来略略皱了一下眉头，然后不慌不忙的说道：“你怎么知道我刚才上厕所没带纸呢？”大家听到周总理这样幽默的回答，现场立刻响起了雷鸣般的掌声。

2、周总理的半旗

1976年1月8日，周总理逝世时，设在美国纽约的联合国总部门前的联合国旗降了半旗。这是非常罕见的事。自1945年联合国成立以来，世界上有许多国家的元首先后去世，联合国还没有为谁下过半旗。 一些国家感到不平了，他们的外交官聚集在联合国大门前的广场上，言辞激愤地向联合国总部发出质问：我们的国家元首去世，联合国的大旗升得那么高，中国的总理去世，为什么要为他下半旗呢？ 这时周总理站了出来，就在联合国大厦门前的台阶上发表了一次极短的演讲，总共不过一分钟。 他说：“为了悼念我周恩来，联合国下半旗，这是有道理，原因有二： 一是，中国是一个文明古国，她的金银财宝多得不计其数，她使用的人民币多得我们数不过来。可是我没有一分钱存款！ 二是，中国有10亿人口占世界人口的1/4，可是我没有一个孩子。你们任何国家的元首，如果能做到其中一条，在他逝世之日，总部将照样为他降半旗。” 说完，周总理转身就走，广场上外交官各个哑口无言，随后响起雷鸣般的掌声。

3、周恩来留学佚事

周恩来年轻的时候，曾在法国留学：那时中国的国家实力很弱，所以很多法国人都瞧不起中国人。有一次，周恩来和留学生在街上找饭馆吃饭，当他们要进入一家餐厅的时候，服务人员却不让他们进去，并用手指了指门前的一块牌子。他们看了看牌子，只见上面写着：华人与狗不得入内。同学们都气的咬牙切齿，只有周恩来显得十分冷静。他对同学们说：“我们回去，要动脑子，想办法来对付他们。”第二天，周恩来和同学又回到了那家门前，而且脖子上都挂了一块写着字的小牌子。他们昂首挺胸走入餐厅，周围的人和服务员看到那一个个写着字的牌子，无不投来既惊讶又敬佩的目光，因为那上面写着几个大字：我不是狗。

4、周总理与土匪

周恩来小时候非常聪明，在家乡是出了名的神童。当时周恩来的家乡有一个的土匪，当他抢劫路人的时候，总要问路人一些机智而奇怪的问题，如果回答的上来，就可以安全通过，如果回答不上来，就要被杀掉，弄得乡亲们非常害怕。一次周恩来独自回家，半路上突然窜出来一个凶神恶煞，虎背熊腰的汉子，他张口就对周恩来说道：“小孩，我问你一个问题，你要是回答的上来我就放你过去，要是回答不上来，嘿嘿，你就得留下你的小命！”周恩来虽然小，却一点不害怕，他说道:“有什么问题你就问吧”土匪便问道“等你长大结了婚，你老婆生的第一个孩子将会是男孩还是女孩？”周恩来冷笑道：“呵呵。”  
从此乡亲们再也没见到这个土匪。

5、外国记者问周总理：“请问周总理，现在的中国还有没有太监？”  
周总理被突如其来的这一问题给难住了，不知如何应答。大家也纷纷交头接耳，想知道他下一句会说什么。  
只见毛主席来视察会场，大家还没反应过来的时候，周总理喊了一声：“皇，上，驾，到！”于是全场响起了热烈的的掌声。

6、美国记者华莱士问周总理：“请问，身为中国总理的你，难道不知道长安街有几公里长吗？”  
周答：“我不知道！”全场哗然，大家不解华莱士为何如此提问  
周接下来答了一句：“与国外道路测量标准不同，我们长安街的长度是用履带来衡量的！”

7、荷兰记者问周恩来总理：“听说你们中国如此重视钢铁工业的发展，那么中国还存在缺乏钢铁的城市吗？”  
周答：“有！”  
荷兰记者不解：“你们中国造了那么多钢铁，为何还有缺乏？”  
周总理笑而不语，打开中国地图，指了两个地方：郑州与驻马店

8、“岸英，明天就要去前线镀金了，叔还真是舍不得你啊，今天就给你做几道拿手好菜，为你送行吧。”说着，周总又端来了一盘热腾腾的‘狮子头’放在了桌上。

岸英看着一桌子饭菜，感动极了：“叔，谢谢你啊。说真的，我也舍不得叔叔你啊。”

周总坐了下来，端起了酒杯拍了拍岸英的肩膀：“岸英啊，来，干一杯，要知道叔倒不怕你去前线会有什么危险，反正都是在部队后方。就是担心啊，你在那头吃不好喝不好。”

岸英干了酒，脸有些微红，下意识的把手也搭在了周总的肩膀上：“叔，你的厨艺是天下一绝，我吃不上你做的饭菜，也肯定会想你的。”

周总看了看岸英：“岸英，你看这样好不好，叔叔教你做饭菜吧，这样等你上了战场，可以自已做着吃。如何？”

岸英眼中放光：“真的啊？叔，你的手艺可是没传过别人，难道今天要传给我？可明天我就要走了，这一夜的工夫又怎么学得会？”

周总摇着头笑了笑：“哈哈，大侄儿，太复杂的你是练不成了，我今晚就教你一样最简单好学的，叔也经常给你做的-------蛋炒饭。如何？”  
  
岸英把酒一饮而尽：“叔，那太好了咱们赶紧吧。”  
  
话不多说，叔侄二人便走进了厨房，周总手把着手告诉岸英如果炒饭：“大侄儿啊，这蛋炒饭的要领就是要旺火猛炒。切记，别怕有烟，火一定要旺。而且去了部队后方，你要经常练习，方能炒得越来越好呀。”  
  
岸英用心的学着，没一会，便炒出了一盘，脸上乐开了花：“多谢叔啊，等我回来接班以后，定不忘叔叔的这份恩情，让叔叔荣华富贵，不再这般的操劳。别的不用做，就专门为我作饭好了。哈哈哈。”

就这样，教完了炒饭，叔侄二人又小饮了一会，岸英便起身告辞了：“叔，侄儿走了啊，明天还要起早，叔叔你保重。” 送至门前，周总还不忘嘱咐岸英：“大侄，记得到了部队要多练炒饭啊，切记，火要旺，炒得要猛！！”  
  
岸英不停的摆手，满脸感动的泪水：“叔叔放心吧！！” 

送走了岸英，周总回到了屋中的办公室，拔通了电话，用起了满嘴的黄冈口音：“喂，壮哉我大美利坚！我是林彪啊，目标已锁定，部队后方炊烟升起之际，便是行动之时，请注意发射导弹。”

放了下电话，周总坐在沙发上点燃了一颗香烟，望着天花板开始狂笑：“哈哈哈，储君？副总？都得死！！天下，已半入我手！！”


	6. 【东风吹，战鼓擂】我今天也出马了，还砍死了一个右倾狗

为了响应毛主席上山下乡的伟大号召，我收拾背包来到离市区很远的驾校学驾驶。背包里只放了一天的干粮和一本红宝书，目的就是为了将自己逼上绝路，将革命干劲发挥出来，一天内通过交规考试。来到驾校后我先观察了周边情况，发现全是一望无际的田野，面前的小土坡上只有一间小草屋，里面一个小黑板上依稀看得见“多难兴邦”几个字，还有几张破破烂烂的桌子椅子。我心里暗暗叫好，毛主席说：“自古雄才多磨难，从来纨绔少伟男！”不顾脸上滴落的汗水，我坐定在一张只有三条腿的小板凳上，拿出交规教材看起来。

不久越看越热，完全没有心思看下去了。一摸背包，抗美援朝的水壶都没有带，我更加急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，怎么办呢？突然想起了重庆人民前一阵子唱红歌拯救人类的事迹，我灵机一动，掏出红宝书，开始字正圆腔地朗诵起来：“中国是越南人民最强大的后盾，中国辽阔的国土是越南人民的可靠后方，中国愿为越南人民付出最大的民族牺牲。”我越念越高兴，情不自禁地手舞足蹈，也不觉得热了。这时候从背后传来一个声音说：“你丫沙比吧我艹，读什么读，老子还在看书呢我艹！”我回头一看，是一个身强体壮的劳动人民，俨然是动物庄园里老马boxer的形象。

我立刻对他产生了深切的阶级同情，我三步并两步跨过去，紧握着他的双手说：“同志！毛主席教导我们要向雷锋同志学习，多看红宝书多做一些为人民有意义的事情！和我一起朗诵毛主席语录好吗？”没想到这个同志似乎对我有着深深的误解，用力地抽出双手，说：“你有病吧你，老子学交规都已经挂了好几次了，明天再挂就没得补考了，再烦我就抽丫的！”看来这位同志还要加强教育！想罢，我严肃地正视着他的眼睛，问道：“是驾驶证重要还是红宝书重要？”他白了一眼我不说话。很好，这个时候应该抓住机会进一步打击他的错误思想！于是我使出百分之一百二的热情，再次紧握住劳动人民那粗糙的双手，热泪盈眶地说：“是考官大还是毛主席大？”

本来以为要驱除他肚子里的右倾害虫了，没想到这个狗屌把我的好心当做驴肝肺，也不抽手直接就把我一把推开：“滚粗基佬！”力道之大直接让我撞翻了好几把椅子，我一摸头，居然流出了鲜红的液体。右倾狗欺负无产阶级小战士，这还了得！我默默地站起身，心里默念“东风吹，战鼓擂！”的变身秘诀，变身为【真·批斗形态】，直接冲这个反动狗脸上一个右勾拳，他直接被吹飞，我得理不饶人，连续放出几个回旋腿的技能，在浮空状态下直接半血，然后我再利用被他推倒时蓄满的愤怒槽，挫出【真·批斗奥义】，大十字绞杀+反十字绞杀，招招破防，他还没有反应过来就红血了！

我顺势用绿胶鞋踩住了他的反动狗头，狂笑三声，冲他怒吼：“到底是考官大还是毛主席大！说！说错了我就踩烂你的狗头！”那一刻他的眼神里充满了绝望，吐字不清地说：“……少侠饶命啊”，我差点心软了！不过一闪念，想到毛主席教导我们对待敌人要像秋风扫落叶一样冷酷无情，而且他还没有站对立场，这个时候对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍！我正义地说道：“不是东风压倒西风，就是西风压倒东风！你到底是人民还是敌人！”我给他悔过自新重新做人的机会，没想到他闭上眼，缓缓地吐出两个字：“傻屌……”没等他说出第三个字，我就立刻踩爆了他的狗头！鲜血如柱，溅了我一身，我的脸上也都是腥臭的鲜血，但是我狂笑，因为这世界上和毛主席作对的右倾狗又少了一个！


	7. 【兵民是胜利之本】今天我又端了一个敌特老巢

“嘎子哥，就是这！上次就是他们扣的我！”我表弟和我站在一家网吧门口

“不打无准备之仗,你跟他们提毛主席和我了吗？”

“提了！我先说的毛主席万岁万岁万万岁,后来说的我表哥是主席保镖王二嘎！可是他们拿我的话当放屁！还..还说..”

“帝国主义是纸老虎,他们说的啥！”

“他..他们说毛主席早死了,还说王二嘎砍了这么多人还不去跑路,还敢出来砍我？就算出来我也打死他个王八蛋！”

“决定战争胜负的是人,而不是物,骂我也就算了,还污蔑毛主席！毛主席的阳光永远照耀大地,毛主席永不落山！看来驻马店还没有被毛主席普照,还有潜伏在革命队伍中的敌特分子！胖墩儿,走,咱们去端了他们的老巢！”

“呦,这不是上次那上网不给钱还砸电脑那B孩子吗？”那老板朝我表弟一笑,一嘴的大黄牙

“去NM！要不是你tm停我机子,我斧王就5杀了”

“怎么地？今天还来找揍是不？”

“你丫少放屁,今天我有钱！”我表弟一甩红领巾,砰地一声甩下30个一毛钢板儿,老板果然见钱眼开,“爷,爷里面请！”正当他伸手拿钱时,我从房顶上跳了下来,直接按住他双手

“哪里有压迫,哪里就有反抗,说,你的代号是什么！”我表弟也不闲着,趁我压住那老板连忙把钢板儿往口袋里揣

“你..你是猫..猫头鹰？”

“路线是个纲,哼哼,露出了狐狸尾巴了吧！我就知道你是刘少奇的特务！污蔑毛主席当诛九族”正当我伸手掏镰刀得意之时,却发现镰刀没了！

“不许动！我感到有什么冰凉的东西架在我脖子上！”

“小张,你可来了！”小张？是敌人的代号吗？我身子猛地往右一挪就躲了出去,那个老板动了动手腕朝我阴笑

“没有正确的政治观点,就等于没有灵魂！你们这群刘少奇的特务！胖墩儿,过来！”我表弟小跑过来,凑我耳边说：“哥,我刚才趁着他们不注意时把他们口袋都掏了！”,我小声对着他说干得好

“受死吧吧吧吧吧吧吧吧！”"小张"举着镰刀朝我跑了过来,

“我的右手燃烧如鲜红烈火,他高声叫我抓紧胜利！SHINING FINGERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!”我挥动着闪光的右手,直接朝张特务的腹部击去,直接把他打穿了,不仅是他,连网管的肚子也穿了！他们应声倒地,我随手拿了两本毛主席语录放在了他们肚子上的窟窿处 “这就是与人民做对的下场！”然后我和我表弟把网吧里的反动洗脑机都砸了！ “tmd，镰刀又叫人捡走了,看来又得造一把了”我和我表弟走向夕阳,虽然刀丢了,不过我却很开心


	8. 【雄关漫道真如铁】反动的教务处主任之死

今天语文课，臭老九语文老师在讲封建文人苏轼的《后赤壁赋》。本小将哪里会被封建礼教洗脑？便翻开红宝书，接受真神教育。这时，一束光照在红宝书上，它便像红宝石一样闪闪发光。抬头一看，太阳已经升起了。“我们小将是早晨八九点钟的太阳！”这么宝贵的时光怎么能浪费？于是，我站起来，在教室里跳起了忠字舞。老师见我站起来，喝斥道：“你在那儿手舞足蹈疯疯癫癫干什么？”我的火气一下子就上来了：“革命无罪，造反有理！”我推倒桌子，向反动派宣战。其他同学都瞠目结舌。旁边有个同学小心地提醒我：“算了吧！你怎么打得赢他？”“一切反动派都是纸老虎！”我信心十足地说道。只见反动狗怒目圆瞪冲了过来。我的手刚拿住别在腰间的红镰刀，他就把我按翻在地，没收了我的红宝书和镰刀。看到我的红宝书被收了，我像发疯似地挣扎着，但反动势力过于强大，我不能挣脱。

他把我送到了教导处。教导主任是个和谒可亲的五毛，我认为他不是敌人，是可亲的战友。毛主席说过：“对待同志要像春风一样温暖，对待敌人要像秋风扫落叶一样无情！”于是我向他微笑，他也向我微笑。他坐下，问我：“你刚才上课在干嘛？” “在跳忠字舞。”“上课，就应该好好听讲！为建设中国特色社会主义而奋斗！为实现中国梦而奋斗！”他教育我道。“十四亿人，不斗行吗？”“一天就知道斗斗斗，现在发展才是硬道理！”“你竟敢否认毛主席！你这条反动狗！我以为你是好同志，结果是个走资蛤！”“我们不走老路，也不走邪路！”“我除了毛主席谁都不认！我要杀了你个走资蛤！”说罢，我抢了红镰刀，手起刀落，狗头落地。他的资本主义鲜血喷在本小将的身上。

我走出了校园，看着金色的太阳，又想起了毛主席。革命之路还很漫长，但本小将信心十足！想到这儿，我握紧了手中的红宝书与红镰刀，大步向前迈开。


	9. 【教育者必须先受教育】今天我用毛思想教育了一个小白帽

三里屯是个好地方，那里满地都是资产阶级小崽子、婊子和洋人，很适合我这种红小将去刷怪练级。

我正准备朝APPLE专卖店放个全地图无差别群秒大招，突然耳边传来了一阵吵闹。

“站住！抓小偷了！”一个身材堪比比♂利的穿着保安服的大汉边跑边喊，追逐着前方一个抱头鼠窜的小白帽。

我饶有兴趣地观赏着这场人民内部矛盾。小白帽回头惊恐地看了一眼，却没注意到脚下的一团阿玛尼欧罗巴洲限量版复古风毛巾被，被绊倒了。他马上就被保安狠狠地摁住，保安正准备开打……

“毛主席万岁！”小白帽嘴里突然吐出了这么一句，而且字正腔圆得很。

我登时一惊。

保安也一楞，但是马上就回应“呦，还会说毛主席万岁。但是今天你就是叫我爷爷也没用了!”

身为一个红小将的我见状就想赶紧救下这个小白帽，但是周围还有那么多反动狗，我要是暴露了自己的身份把他们都吓跑了就不利于练级了。

我回想起前几天批判研究过的封资修游戏《刺客信条·启示录》，里面的毒镖貌似很好用。于是我掏出一根牙签在红宝书上磨了磨，然后将身上的红力集中到右手，只听嗖的一声，保安不动了。他开始手舞足蹈起来，嘴里喊着“反攻……指日可待”“蛤蛤怎么还没……”之类的疯话，哼，果然也是个反动狗。我走上前去，在手上用口水写了个毛字然后扇了他一巴掌，他马上就不动了。我把保安扛起来后对围观人群说：“他是我院的一位精神病人，以前被城管打疯了，所以就喜欢穿上这种衣服打人。”我径自走去，到角落的垃圾箱里一扔，一转身我就发现刚才的小白帽跪在地上朝我磕头。

“你怎么会说毛主席万岁，莫非你也是红小将？革命无父子，你还是平身吧。”小白帽嘴里说些我听不懂的话，依旧朝我磕头。“你能说汉语吗？”毫无回应。正好我也不会说维语，但我知道狗主席会说，于是我在心中默念三遍“把别人的经验变成自己的,他的本事就大了”，开启了“红小将大脑知识共享系统”。

以下对话为维语，在本文中翻译为汉语。

“你怎么会说毛主席万岁，莫非你也是红小将？但是红小将怎么不会说汉语？”

“大恩人，我不是红小将，我就是个掏包的。”

“那你为什么在那种关头喊毛主席万岁？“

“我爷爷当年从内地回来时讲他闯荡江湖的经历，告诉我一旦遇到官府的人打你，就喊“毛主席万岁”，比怎么求饶都管用。没想到还真管用！”

我有一种智商被愚弄了的感觉，但是并没有对这位穷苦大众发火。我想他既然会说毛主席万岁，而且干的活又是惩罚那些反动狗的，大有前途啊。于是我对他说：“不是我救了你，是毛主席救了你，来跟着我当红小将吧。”

“当红小将有可乐喝吗？”

“有啊，要啥有啥。我的上司林主席是个红三代大富逼，跟着他吃香的喝辣的，共享社会主义建设成果嘛。”

“那就行。”

“不过你得先给我完成一个能力的试炼，现在去从那些反动狗身上偷个爱疯恩司爱思给我。”

“这个难度太大了，换个吧。”

“也行，那我想尝一下真正的切糕。”

小白帽无奈地笑了笑，说：“爱疯恩你要白色的还是黑色的？”


	10. 【我是你们的大救星】毛主席万岁万岁万万岁——一位革命小将心声（一）

俺家祖辈都是农民，俺非常怀念伟人毛泽东毛主席！是毛主席给俺们分了土地，又怕俺们种不好，所以又收回去了，让俺们搞合作化挣工分，让公社和生产队管着俺们。俺们虽然吃的穿的住的差些，可俺们不操心光出力多好！今天让俺们吃食堂，明天让俺们炼钢铁，后天让俺们学大寨造梯田修水利。俺们还能斗争地富反坏右分子时喊喊口号，亮亮嗓子！毛主席还搞了个城乡户口，让俺们农民安心种地不要进城，一年忙到头只分百八十斤粮食。毛主席还帮俺们搞计划生育，1960年亩产几万斤粮食大丰收多吃得不完，毛主席建议俺们一天吃五顿饭加红烧肉，撑死了几千万农民。虽然说又苦又累，可俺们想到世界上还有三分之二被压迫人民需要解放，俺们浑身上下就充满了力量！毛主席帮俺们树立远大的革命理想，对俺们农民真是关怀备至哟！不说了，缘分啊！俺一激动又要喊口号献忠心了！毛主席万岁万岁万万岁！   
  
俺家是工人，俺非常怀念伟人毛泽东毛主席！因为毛主席把俺们工人阶级看得高啊，说工人阶级是领导阶级，还让俺们在文革中到学校当工宣队员，去占领上层建筑管制知识分子臭老九。那时侯俺们工人虽然也吃粗粮用票证住茅屋，可俺们扬眉吐气是上等人呀！毛主席还把外国朋友敬献给他的芒果转送给工人阶级，俺们多光荣多伟大啊！毛主席让俺们造反夺权，还教导俺们要解放世界上三分之二被压迫人民。俺们都忙着停工闹革命呢，生产都耽误了，弄得全国物资匮乏，所以毛时代连牙刷、肥皂、火柴、卫生纸都买不到。忙啊！要斗私批修干革命，还要支援世界革命。领导阶级嘛！多操心多出力是应该的！俺们工人阶级再忙也有时间喊万岁啊，先喊两声亮亮嗓子。毛主席万岁万岁万万岁！   
  
我是知识分子，我非常怀念伟人毛主席！毛主席虽然是师范肄业生小知识分子，可他能管制大知识分子，对知识分子又扁又打，一生乐此不疲。我特别佩服毛主席会搞阳谋，引蛇出洞，先鼓励知识分子提意见，然后把他们打成右派。毛主席还提倡读书无用论，鼓吹知识越多越反动，不断改造知识分子，让他们住牛棚，让他们挨批斗，让他们心有余悸噤若寒蝉，只敢歌功颂德拍马屁喊万岁！毛主席万岁万岁万万岁！   
  
我是革命军人，我非常怀念伟人毛主席！毛主席让我们读红宝书，用毛泽东思想的精神原子弹去打仗，去消灭敌人。毛主席特别有魄力，声称世界大战并不可怕。第一次世界大战打出来一个社会主义国家苏联，第二次世界大战打出来一个社会主义阵营。第三次世界大战如果爆发，就可以实现世界大同。第三次世界大战应该早打，大打，打核战争，在中国打。第三次世界大战如果爆发，毛主席建议苏联假装坐观，由毛主席来带领中国人民把美国军队吸引到中国战场，同美国军队打常规战。战争扩大滚雪球，然后我们假装败退，逐步把美国军队引入中国内地，使美国军队陷入人民战争的汪洋大海中，从而迫使美国向中国战场投入主力军队。当美国将主力军队投入中国战场后，请苏联向中国战场突然投射原子弹，将美国主力军队一举歼灭在中国的战场上。毛主席高瞻远瞩的预言，这样的一场世界大战中国可能会死掉四亿人口。但是中国用三分之二人口的牺牲，换来一个大同的世界还是值得的。死掉四亿人，还剩两亿人，用不了多少年，中国就又可以恢复到六亿人口了。毛主席把几亿中国人当做人质和殉葬品，真是金口玉言空前绝后，把帝修反吓得目瞪口呆屁滚尿流，何等英明何等伟大啊！可是谁都能死就毛主席万万死不得，毛主席还要带领我们奔向共产主义天堂呢！所以应该给毛主席修建防原子弹核辐射的别墅。毛主席万岁万岁万万岁！


	11. 【残阳如血】用毛主席思想指导我渡过燥热夏日！

伟大领袖毛主席曾教导我们说：不是东风压倒西风，就是西风压倒东风！如今这天气东南西北风一团和气，谁都不想压倒谁，太阳当头照，傻逼对我笑，没刷牙的太阳，一股火味！

一切反动派都是纸老虎，身为革命小将的我怎能随意在这燥热夏日不思上进，不与反动派做斗争？有什么温度能比得上我们对毛主席热爱的温度吗？答案是否定的，毛主席教导我们说：没有条件也要创造条件。思来想去，除了毛主席，谁还能在这炎炎夏日保护我们红小将？

我打开衣柜，拿出去年在北京买的红棉袄，上面有一个大大的毛主席头像，穿在身上，顿时，一股冷意从我的丹田发出，立马贯穿全身，身边250米之内温度骤降，从40℃下降到15℃。

我走出家门，人民群众纷纷围到我的身旁，无不赞叹我的神奇，一个个伸出大拇指说我好厉害。我们村长走到我面前跪下说，真神啊，你的衣裳是不是进口的啊？

我抬起脚，找准他的脸就扇了过去，WQNMLGB，这个世界上只有一个真神，那就是毛主席！本革命的衣裳不是进口的，是毛主席接见本小将的时候送给我的，温度下降是因为毛主席不忍心看你们这群皮囊受罪，让我用毛主席思想来感化你们！

我继续殴打我们的村长，一直把他打死了，在人民群众敬佩的目光里，我穿着用毛主席思想武装的棉袄，头也不回地消失在灿烂的阳光下，耳边，掌声不断，毛主席万岁的口号震撼苍穹！


	12. 驻马店大学学生会工作经历

本小将去年秋天来到驻马店大学，由于弹得一手好红棉琴，很快被学生会文艺部录用，今年到了各部门部长换届，本小将凭着不断向系主任告黑状，成功将一个业务优秀的同事排挤出领导层，少了这个对手后，又怂恿主管老师，让另一个人气旺盛的同事带领其手下去为中秋晚会拉赞助，结果不仅被小超市拒绝，奶茶店煎饼摊全部拒绝了他，弄得灰头土脸，自此丢掉了候选人的资格，本小将得以成功上位。

临近中秋晚会，需要遴选节目，本小将便组织一次选拔，由我亲自坐镇。选拔尚未开始，前一天晚上便有一个资本家小姐穿着黑丝短裙来找我，要我晚会一定让她露脸做主持，然后不断挑逗我，本小将心一横，“人若犯我，我必犯人！是你自己来撩扯我的！” 说着便去脱她裙子，她说，“别急嘛，今天我有点不方便，来日方长.....” 本小将牛眼一瞪，喊道，“一万年太久，只争朝夕！” 说着便撕开其内裤，脱下自己衣服，结果本小将忙活半天，也没找准洞，这个资本主义小姐居然嘲笑本小将没有性经验还是处男，本小将一听，嘟囔道，“自己动手，丰衣足食，”.......最终是待到**四射时，她在床上笑。

第二天开始选拔， 到了现场一看，各种牛鬼蛇神都有，第一个上台的，唱了《一块红布》这种反动歌曲，本小将恨得咬牙切齿，心想先引蛇出洞，时机成熟再将这种反动文艺分子一网打尽，第二首歌是个美帝来的留学生，唱着《加州旅馆》，怀疑是美帝派来渗透破坏社会主义的间谍，本小将直接将红宝书砸了过去，叫到，“不须放洋屁！ ” 这个美帝留学生人高马大，一怒之下向我扑来，本小将抓起随身携带的大镰刀，找准那个狗头砍去：受死吧你这个美帝国主义的特务！手起刀落，鲜血染红了胸前毛主席的徽章，这时台下没上场的都吓得要命，不敢说话，一旁的副部长对我耳语道这样震慑下属不好，我对他说，“要的就是这效果，赫鲁晓夫不搞个人崇拜，他下台后倒是没有人崇拜他！”

果真，下面上场的，老老实实的唱起了革命歌曲，不久，又有个打扮很朋克的摇滚乐队用摇滚的方式唱了《南泥湾》，我指着他们的头发骂道，“资本主义把人变成鬼，无产阶级把鬼变成人，你看看你们的造型，哪里有点社会主义的样子！” 他们连忙说，回去立即换粗布中山装。以后也不会再用资本主义的方式唱社会主义的歌。

接下来是个小品，讲的是学校同学老师之间亲密关怀，互相信任互帮助，本小将一拍桌子，“革命不是请客吃饭，阶级斗争要年年讲月月讲！！你们这个不符合主题！”

否决掉这个作品后，压轴歌曲上台了，是个油头粉面的资本家公子，唱了《夜来香》，不仅如此，还与被本小将武斗过的女主持眉来眼去，本小将再也无法容忍，喝道，“你唱国统时期，旧社会上海的资本主义歌曲是何居心，莫不是台湾来的敌特分子？！”这个资本家公子平日嚣张惯了，竟然扔掉话筒，径直向我走来要动手，“不打无准备之战！”本小将饥渴的大镰刀正要砍下去，发现女主持拦在眼前，本小将气急败坏，骂道，“你不是刚和我睡过吗，怎么又和他勾搭上了！？”女主持还嘴硬道，“共产共妻！”

很多女干事女舞者都站在了资本家公子一边。我一看事态无法控制，为了斗倒这些对手，立即煽动底下观看的学生，振臂一呼“屌丝翻身得解放，一人一个女学生呦，呀呼嘿！” 台下群情激奋，不仅女主持被大伙摁在地上使劲武斗，学生会其他女干事也被扒光，各种粗黑硬往其脸上奶子上招呼，我蛤蛤大笑，“雾色苍茫看劲松，乱云飞度仍从容！”

这些女的不一会儿被斗得浑身全是白浆，我轻蔑地抬起女主持的下巴，戏虐地说，“大雨落娇脸，白浪滔天！” 这时资本家公子已经蜷缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖，我对他说，“以后你怎么办，只有天知道”，话音刚落，被我煽动起来的观众，一窝蜂去踩他的头。

事后我嘱咐身边的人，去给这些女干事买点避孕药，有些女干事嫌对身体不好不愿意吃，我语重心长地说，“人类应当学会控制自己，做到有计划的生育！” 经过一番大清洗，基本上阶级敌人都被揪了出来， 剩下的，都在认真地排练样板戏，唱革命歌曲，偶尔可以允许唱唱苏联老大哥的《喀秋莎》《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。 本小将一时兴起，拿起红棉琴，铿锵有力地弹唱到，“不须放屁，试看天地翻覆！”


	13. 【东风吹，战鼓擂】砍死天下右倾狗（第二弹）

各位同志，上回说到我来到驾校，准备一天之内突破交规考试的封锁线的故事。孰料红宝书实在是太好看了，我渐渐读得忘我，甚至用毛主席思想屠杀了一只右倾狗，大快人心。可是毛主席教导我们：“事物都有两面性，红宝书是把双刃剑！”果然等到当天晚上，我秉烛夜读时，突然一拍大腿：不好！这下坏了，交规居然是一个字都没有看，而明天一大早就要考试了，错十个题就不及格，怎么办呢？呵呵，不怕！我掏出一台ifeng4忙不迭地按起来。说到这台ifeng4可是有背景了，有次在公共场合掏出来时，有个美帝记者刁难我：“你怎么用资本主义的手机呢？”我机智地说：“这是抗美援朝时一个指战员缴获送我的！”顿时一阵雷鸣般的掌声。

闲话少叙言归正传。我这电话是打给谁呢？当然是我爸。我爸接起电话了解情况后，迅速做出了清醒的判断：“毛主席教导我们，决定战争的是人不是物！我立刻给考试科打电话，明天考试你单独考，让一个人站在你后面摄像头看不到的地方，他说什么你就答什么，保证满分过关！”我一下子震惊了，老革命家的风度和胆略果然不一般！于是立刻撕掉了毒害劳动人民的交规教材，又兴致勃勃地翻开红宝书，边看边吃几块红烧肉，感觉醍醐灌顶，当夜一直看到东方既白。

第二天，我带着百分之三千的革命干劲走进考场。考场里那个帮手已经到了，我一看他面相文邹邹的，果然是深受书本毒害的臭老九！以往这时候我的钢片红宝书早就见血了，今天想到毛主席的教诲：“要团结一切可团结的力量！”何况还需要他来帮忙考试呢？于是我只是厌恶地白了他一眼，坐定后开始看着读起题来。这一读不得了，哈哈，题目居然如此简单！第一题：“在交叉路口红灯亮时，车辆应该立刻加油门穿过路口。”完全正确！刚点选了正确，那厮就轻点了下我的后背，意思是我选错了！

在我们国家看到红色就想到毛主席，就应该大干快上，怎么能停车呢？我心里发着牢骚，但想到他肯定有他的道理，就不情愿地点了个错。然后看下一题：“驾驶车辆正在被其他车辆超越时，应当继续加速行驶并卡位防止超越。”完全正确！毛主席教导我们三年赶英五年超美，没有一点卡位的精神怎么能多快好省地建设祖国呢？刚点选正确，背后又感到被一戳！我心里有些没底了，这个教书匠真的是我爸派来帮助我闹革命的吗？还是潜伏在革命队伍中的右倾狗呢？要不怎么说我聪明呢，我决定将计就计，让这个反动狗自己露出丑恶的嘴脸！

下一题：“遇到车辆抢行时，应强行通过不予避让。”哼哼，只允许别人抢行我，不允许我抢行别人，这不是典型的右倾行为吗？我冷静地选了一个正确，果然后背又感到一阵猛戳！好嘛，我看你的右倾嘴脸还要暴露到什么时候！我改成错误的，又点了下一题：“行车中要文明驾驶，礼让行车，不开英雄车。”我心里一喜，过硬的政治素质让我意识到这是道判断这厮的好题！究竟是毛主席的英雄主义还是虾蟆的精神文明建设，右倾还是左倾，一目了然！我冷静地选了个错误，从眼角的余光里，我看到那厮已经坐不住了！

于是我拍案而起，立刻从口袋里掏出红宝书，瞬间整个考试教室光芒万丈，红宝书每一页白纸突然变成了锋利的刀刃，我也变得更加有力量！我大吼一声：“毛主席万岁，向我开炮！”蹭的一下将桌上的电脑推倒在地上，稀里哗啦一下子，反动机器立刻冒起了一阵白烟！教室里三个人，考官、登记员还有那厮都张大嘴巴愣在那里，哼哼，反对毛主席的右倾狗，你们一个都跑不掉！我将红宝书华丽地一抖，瞬间几百页都展开形成几百个刀片，我顺势360°划了两刀，教室里鲜血直流，那三个右倾狗顿时身首异处！我仰天大笑，喊着口号“打倒教书匠！白卷英雄万岁！”走出了考场，所有人都惊诧地看着满身鲜血的我，我笑得很开心，因为我让他们知道，反对毛主席是什么下场！


	14. 【哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗】用毛泽东思想深入批揭哈利波特

伏地魔是英国人民的大救星!波特是无政府主义者!邓布利多是阴险狡诈的政客!

最近十年,最火的小说和电影系列无疑是苏格兰作家JK罗琳的《哈利波特》.

罗琳一直将她的作品粉饰为宣扬"爱"的小说,为了认清她的本质,为了用毛泽东思想的武器深入批揭《哈利波特》,从2001年至今,我已经把七本小说从头到尾阅读多遍,从六十四遍到八十九遍不等,可以说除了《毛泽东语录》,这是我最熟悉的一本书,对于此书我有绝对的发言权.

伟大领袖毛主席教导我们,只要认真的认真地"听其言,观其行",就可以发现敌人的狐狸尾巴!  
为什么说伏地魔同志是英国人民的大救星?

我们可以看看伏地魔同志的政治纲领:他的目的是建立起一个巫师阶级的人民民主专政,为全人民谋福利,他在攻打霍格沃茨的最后一战中,他对敌人深情地演讲到:"你们的父母,儿女,兄弟姐妹也会被宽恕,继续活下去,你们和我一起进入我们将要共同建立的新世界."——这种宽广的胸怀,为人民服务的精神只有伟大的无产阶级革命家才有!

列斯毛三位革命导师希望建立一个无产阶级专政,而伏地魔同志希望建立一个巫师阶级专政;表面上看不一样,其实是一样的.

在封建主义,资本主义统治的国家和地区,无产阶级创造了一切,但是几乎一无所有;在魔法界,巫师创造了一切,但是泥巴种却不劳而获.

在封建主义和资本主义国家,政府和资本家霸占了生产资料,把无产阶级创造的价值据为己有;在魔法界,巫师的魔法代代相传,创造了一切,但麻瓜阶级抢夺了巫师的魔法能力(详情见HP7),在制造大量哑炮的同时溶入了巫师界,分化了巫师阶级.

泥巴种和资本家一样是可恨的万恶的寄生虫!他们必须被专政!

从伏地魔的斗争纲领中我们就可以看出:伏地魔是伟大的革命者!!!是英国巫师的大救星!!!

伏地魔同志从小就是个好孩子,他从小天资聪颖,勤奋好学;在孤儿院里,他就自学魔法,创造出了一个个奇迹——他能随心所欲地空手使物体悬浮,能用魔法登上悬崖峭壁.他没有浪费他的天赋,而是合理地利用它,在孤儿院建立起一个无产阶级人民民主专政,在那里他把其他孩子的玩具公有化,存放在自己的柜子里——这一符合马克思主义的作法竟被邓布利多污蔑为偷窃,邓布利多的反动可见一斑.

面对反动,凶残的邓布利多的咄咄逼人,伏地魔同志选择了"曲线救国";他潜伏在霍格沃茨,研究魔法和历史,决心找到一条有英国特色的革命道路——在那时,阿芒多-迪佩特校长已经老迈昏庸,听任泥巴种阶级的代言人邓布利多为所欲为.——毛主席说的好:"哪里有压迫,哪里就有反抗"——伏地魔建立起一个以他为中心的食死徒中央,发起城堡游击战,抗击泥巴种.他找到了革命导师斯莱特林的大蛇,利用它对泥巴种阶级进行了无情的"大肃反".

然而,"不是东风压倒西风,就是西风压倒东风",此时的革命条件尚未成熟,反动的邓布利多发动了围剿.伏地魔只能采取毛主席的方法"化整为零",与敌人进行巧妙的周旋,进行了战略撤退.此时他找到了自己的父亲里德尔一家,他果断和这些反动的麻瓜划清界限,随后,他又得到了他外祖父马沃罗的遗物佩弗利尔的复活石戒指,这枚戒指也成了他的第一个魂器.

回到霍格沃茨后,虚心好学的他又向斯拉格霍恩教授学习如何制造魂器,长生不死——是伏地魔,创造性地提出了制造六个魂器的方法,极大地推动了魔法的进步.

从霍格沃茨毕业后,他来到了博金博克魔法店工作,他的诚恳打动了许多人,人人都愿意将自己的收藏低价卖给他.

正是在博金博克工作期间,他见到了自己母亲的遗物:斯莱特林挂坠盒...以及赫奇帕奇的金杯.万恶的资本家博克用低价买到了这个挂坠盒,严重地剥削了伏地魔的母亲.而占有这两件宝物的史密斯老太也是一个富得流油,坐吃山空,游手好闲的大资本家,封建地主赫奇帕奇后代.面对这种情况,伏地魔同志果断地遵照毛主席的方法"打土豪,分宝藏",将这两件宝物收归公有.这些日后也成了他的魂器.

伏地魔同志随后离开了博金博克魔法店,云游四海,学习魔法知识,革命经验;结交了大量斯莱特林主义的信徒,出身成分优秀的纯血统阶级,联合他们建立起了食死徒组织,他们掌握了毛主席"枪杆子 中出政权"的真理,并创造性地发展为"魔杖杆子 中出政权".为建立起巫师阶级人民民主专政而共同奋斗.他们的"星星之火,可以燎原!"我相信如果伏地魔同志真能万寿无疆,这一建徒伟业一定会被拍成电影供全世界观赏!

伏地魔同志显然受到了伟大领袖毛主席的良好影响,伏地魔崛起于1970年,此时中国的无产阶级文化大革命正如火如荼地进行着:在中国大陆,红卫兵为了捍卫伟大领袖毛主席,他们高呼"造反有理",抢劫兵工厂,武装自己,发动武斗打倒"封资修",教育"黑五类",推翻"走资派",在全国范围内至少批斗,逮捕和杀死了三千万"地富反坏右",牵连到至少一亿人(其中很多也被批斗,逮捕或杀死).

在法国,受到毛主席影响的学生自发地组织起来,发动"五月风暴",图谋推翻资产阶级的代表戴高乐;在香港,红卫兵组织起来,向帝国主义的港英政府发起挑战:他们制造王水炸弹,腐蚀香港警察的脸,他们使用邮包炸弹,几乎炸死了一直编造妖魔鬼怪故事毒害青年,讽刺毛主席的反动作家金庸,他们烧死了反对文化大革命的反动主持人林彬.——与此同时,伏地魔也领导食死徒,造魔法部的反,专凤凰社的政.积极响应毛主席"造反有理"的号召,他们"与天斗其乐无穷,与地斗其乐无穷,与人斗其乐无穷".

难道伏地魔同志的所作所为,没有受到毛主席的影响吗?伏地魔和食死徒杀死凤凰社反动集团成员,泥巴种和麻瓜,本质上是一个阶级对另一个阶级的专政

——正如革命先驱列宁领导水兵和农民对孟什维克实行专政,随后又领导工人对水兵和农民实行专政,最后领导苏维埃对乌克兰独立分子实行专政

——正如革命导师斯大林领导工人阶级对反抗的农民专政,再领导苏维埃进入芬兰和波兰,对芬兰人和波兰人实行专政,同时不忘领导忠于斯大林的革命者对布哈林和托洛茨基分子实行专政

——正如伟大领袖毛主席在解放前带领贫雇农对富农地主实行专政,带领知识分子对蒋介石的国民党反动派发动挑战;解放后带领工人阶级对大跃进中不愿意上缴粮食的农民实行专政,带领人民群众对知识分子实行专政...在整个革命过程中,刘少奇,彭德怀,林彪先后是他的助手,他们也先后被专政.

——伏地魔的政治手段和列斯毛三位革命导师的手段如出一辙,伏地魔真是他们的好学生!!!

由此可见,伏地魔和列斯毛三位革命导师有着基本相同的政治纲领和政治手段.伏地魔是伟大的革命家!!!  
在斗争手法上伏地魔也与毛主席十分相似:他们最常用的四种专政手段是处决,折磨,批斗和株连.

(折磨和批斗往往是联系在一起的)

伏地魔大量地处决凤凰社反动集团的成员,数量不明;毛主席也大量地处决反动派,在土改中杀了约二百万地主,在建国初镇压反革命杀死了一百万反革命,在文化大革命中间接导致约两千万人的死亡;另在大跃进中饿死了约三千万人.估计直接和间接造成了六千万人的死亡.

伏地魔喜欢折磨他的敌人,主要用钻心咒折磨他的敌人,用倒挂金钟批斗他的敌人;毛主席的革命将士也喜欢折磨他的敌人,方法比伏地魔高明到不知道哪里去了!毛主席发动了人民的想象力,设计出各种折磨手段,至少有:1砸脑,2剁手指,3剪耳朵,4铁丝串耳朵,5脸上刻字,6针线缝嘴,7针扎,8割唇,9铁钩钩嘴,10砍头,11烙肛门,12扎阴道,13通肛门,14踢阴道,15煤油烧要害,16炭灰里烧,17火烧,18烙,19灌肠,20烟薰,21吊大拇指,22缸里煮,23摔死,24灌大粪,25吃屎,26吃猪食,27替阴阳头游街,28把耳朵刺穿用线拴在牛尾上,29雪冻,30雨淋,31淹死,32活埋,33剥衣,34强奸,35强迫奸尸,36开水烫,37吃鱼骨头,38凌迟,39锤刑,40狗咬,41分尸,42老虎凳,43掏心,44踢肾,等等.

伏地魔的所作所为无一不透出伟大领袖毛主席的气息:他是血统论的最坚定支持者,他"不同情泥巴种的崽子"(HP7),这正继承了毛主席"龙生龙,凤生凤,老鼠的儿子会打洞"的血统论,事实上在英国巫师界,"老子英雄儿好汉,老子反动儿混蛋"的现象非常明显:巫师阶级的叛徒韦斯莱家族中出现了一个勇敢反抗泥巴种阶级的珀西,他立场不坚定,居然在大战前辜负优秀食死徒党员辛克尼斯的厚望倒戈了;马尔福家族则一无例外是些右倾机会主义者,虽然他们有过在世界杯上批斗麻瓜的光荣战绩,但在大战中立场不坚,德拉科在马尔福庄园装作不认得波特,试图放跑他;卢修斯则违反伟大领袖伏地魔的指示,私自将魂器扔掉.面对这种和中国如此相似的政治环境,伏地魔选择学习毛主席,倡导"血统论"也不足为奇了.在毛主席时代,人分为多个阶级,工人,农民,职员,地主,资本家等等,出身不好的人没有权利进入大学学习,不能从事重要工作,这和伏地魔同志只招收纯血统巫师是多么的相象啊!

伏地魔不愧为毛主席的好学生,一无例外地继承了毛主席和红卫兵的专政手段,只是水平还不够到位.

伏地魔的政治目标是建立一个没有剥削者的人民民主专政,伏地魔的专政手段是处决,折磨,批斗和株连,伏地魔的斗争手段是谋杀和造反,伏地魔坚定支持血统论.

伏地魔的军队:食死徒,是巫师阶级的先锋队,魔法界的苏维埃,英国人民解放军!

伏地魔和列斯毛三位革命导师一样,是伟大的无产阶级专政建立者!

伏地魔是伟大的导师!伟大的领袖!伟大的统帅!伟大的舵手!

伏地魔万岁!!!万岁!!!万万岁!!!

波特的校长,导师邓布利多是个同性恋,曾经支持伟大的革命先驱盖勒特-格林德沃建立巫师阶级人民民主专政.他为这场伟大的消灭巫师社会的寄生虫泥巴种阶级,抑制麻瓜阶级的革命起了个响亮的口号:"为了更伟大的利益";并与革命导师格林德沃一起策划了多场革命,谋划寻找圣器.但是在格林德沃拒绝他之后,他恼羞成怒,与之发生了战斗,在战斗中他的妹妹也被他杀死.随后这位立场不坚的巫师革命者背叛了伟大的革命,见风使舵地投向了泥巴种阶级,假惺惺地打出"人人平等"这种资本主义的腐朽堕落旗号,拉拢了一大批泥巴种和混血儿;他谣言惑众,在巫师界拥有巨大的影响力;他蛊惑人心,他所把持的霍格沃茨成为了他毒害巫师的基地.韦斯莱家族这样的纯血家族就是在他的蛊惑下背叛了纯血巫师阶级的立场,成为了最彻头彻尾的泥巴种阶级代言人.

面对革命叛徒邓布利多的嚣张气焰,格林德沃没有学习伟大领袖,革命导师毛主席的"敌进我退,敌退我追,敌驻我扰,敌疲我打"十六字方针,而是犯了左倾盲动主义和左倾冒险主义的错误,坚持防守纽迦蒙德;在那里他与邓布利多进行了决斗,叛徒邓布利多释放了纽迦蒙德监狱的所有魔法社会渣滓,利用他们作为炮灰发动人海战术,打昏了虽败犹荣的格林德沃,夺走了他的长者魔杖,将他关押在纽迦蒙德.

邓布利多是个阴险的政客,为了不让伏地魔得到魔法石重生,他不惜销毁魔法石,导致他的朋友和导师尼可-勒梅夫妇身亡.他剽窃了著名的炼金术士伊凡-迪斯隆的论文《龙血的十二种用途》,成为了人人景仰的大师.

他知道波特是伏地魔的魂器,便想法设法把他培养为"一只戴宰的猪"(斯内普语),希望有一天他能被伏地魔杀死.

革命叛徒斯内普是个跪舔莉莉女神的吊丝,邓布利多就利用他的这一弱点把他收为自己的间谍,最终导致这个叛徒身败名裂,被杀身亡.邓布利多为了让斯内普得到伏地魔同志的信任,命令他把爱米琳万斯的住址泄露给伏地魔,导致她的被杀;命令他在对波特的空中追捕时"表演要逼真",最终导致乔治-韦斯莱耳朵被砍;并命令他故意泄露波特逃亡的消息,导致邓布利多的亲密战友穆迪被杀.

邓布利多是一个阴险狡猾,心狠手辣的政客,为了他所谓的崇高目的,他从来不在乎把自己身边的亲密战友推去送死.斯内普,万斯,波特,穆迪,韦斯莱,妹妹阿利安娜,勒梅夫妇都是极好的例证;他为了自己的利益更不惜偷窃他人的成果:包括前文提及的伏地魔,迪斯隆等等.

在他心中只有两类人:敌人和资源,对敌人,欲除之而后快,对资源,他总是摆出一代宗师的面目拉拢他们为自己出生入死,只要有需要,只要能换取"更伟大的利益",就把他们一脚踢到伏地魔手中.  
让我们揭露哈利波特的真面目!

罗琳一直鼓吹她的作品宣扬了基督徒的博爱,主人公哈利波特代表着这种精神.暂且不论这种精神是否正确,单看她的小说,我们就能发现,哈利波特对敌人从来就没有什么爱!有的只是杀戮和残忍:

在一年级,波特亲手杀害了伏地魔同志的亲密战友奇洛,残忍地将他活活烫死.

在二年级,波特亲手毁灭了伏地魔同志的一片灵魂.

在三年级,面对背叛自己父亲的食死徒虫尾巴,波特假惺惺地饶恕了他:"我们把他交给摄魂怪,他可以到阿兹卡班去......只是别杀掉他."众所周知,在阿兹卡班,摄魂怪会吸食你的活力,让你忆起最可怕的经历,使你生不如死.与其说波特决定饶恕了虫尾巴,不如说波特决定给予虫尾巴永久的残忍惩罚——幸好苍天有眼,虫尾巴逃脱了,伏地魔同志也因此得以重生,当然这是后话——波特的残忍由此可见一斑.

在四年级,波特和迪戈里一起被忠诚的食死徒战士小克劳奇的门钥匙送到了汉格顿村墓地,在那里发生了战斗,波特的情敌——秋张的男友迪戈里——莫名其妙地死了,波特也在下一年成功泡到了CHO ZHANG,成为了从迪戈里的死中受益最多的人,这不得不说是一个令人怀疑的巧合.另一件事加重了人们对波特的怀疑:CHO ZHANG在和波特短暂的交往后毅然决然地离开了波特,这里面究竟有什么秘密?是什么使她离开了波特?我相信明眼人都猜得到.

另外说一句,波特从迪戈里的死中获益远不止此,由于迪戈里的死,波特独享了原本属于迪戈里的一千加隆奖金,贫穷的韦斯莱家族就是籍此发迹.

在五年级开始之前,波特又仪仗自己手握魔杖,用语言侮辱他的表哥达力德思礼:"是吗?他是不是说你像一头用两条腿走路的猪?嘿,那可不是侮辱,达达,那是事实呀."达力与他发生了口角,告诉他在说梦话时透露了自己对迪戈里的愧疚.波特恼羞成怒,掏出魔杖攻击达力,使他眼前一片黑暗,无比寒冷,回想到了最痛苦的过去,几乎导致达力的死亡.这一明显的违法行为导致波特于1995年8月12日被威森加摩审判.出人意料地,邓布利多找到了波特家边一个哑炮老太费格(波特一直去此老太家玩,关系十分密切,该老太还有可能是反革命组织凤凰社的一员)出庭作证,证明是摄魂怪导致了这一灾难,而众所周知,哑炮这类没有魔法的人是看不见摄魂怪的;随后邓布利多把持的威森加摩又进行了象征性的表决,不顾人民的好公仆,优秀教师代表乌姆里奇的反对,宣布波特无罪.

在五年级即将结束时,波特以自己做了一个梦为由,轻率地(也有可能是故意地)带领五个学生非法闯入了神秘事务司(闯入一级保密门将在阿兹卡班获刑六个月,波特及其同伙居然被视作英雄,实在是对英国巫师法律的践踏),在神秘事务司,他指使他的同伙,四肢发达头脑简单的纳威隆巴顿戳瞎了与他有隙的魔法部侩子手麦克尼尔;波特的入侵引发了混战,在混战中波特的教父小天狼星布莱克被杀.波特又可疑地成为了从谋杀中获益最多的人,他继承了富有的小天狼星的遗产:全部的古灵阁黄金,一个家养小精灵和一处受到严密保护的房产,格里莫广场12号.此外,他不再被魔法界视作哗众取宠的小丑,而是一个英雄.

在六年级,波特又与食死徒马尔福斗殴,在混战中,波特使用黑魔法攻击了马尔福,导致其浑身多处大出血,几乎死亡.他的罪恶行径居然只被他母亲莉莉女神的跪舔吊丝斯内普叫兽判处在该学期剩余的星期六关禁闭,此中不公,路人皆知.

在六年级末,波特与校长邓布利多一起去偷盗伏地魔同志的魂器,归来时魔法大师邓布利多无比虚弱,几乎死亡,甚至面对水平不如波特,被泥巴种格兰杰完爆的马尔福都无力反抗;他试图用他的三寸不烂之舌保住老命,但是最终还是被杀.波特在整个事件中都位于邓布利多身旁,却身批隐形衣,耐人寻味地保持了沉默.在事后,波特真正成为了魔法界唯一的救世主,拥有至高无上的地位.根据波特的描述,他"受校长之托",给邓布利多灌下了十杯毒药.这是十分可疑的.

波特不仅是个心狠手辣之徒,还是个无政府主义者;向来不遵守校纪校规,并以此为荣.学校领导尤其是邓布利多,纵容他的违纪行为.

小时侯,他违反国际巫师保密法,用蛇佬腔指使一条蟒蛇袭击他的表哥达力.

在一年级,为了抢夺马尔福手中的一个记忆球,他不听旁人劝阻,违反规定,登上扫帚冲撞马尔福;而素来自诩公正无私的麦格教授不仅没有开除他,反而破格提拔他为魁地奇队员.

此后他越发嚣张跋扈,他的劣迹有:与马尔福进行决斗;多次半夜溜出宿舍;违法进入藏魔法石的房间——几乎导致他三位朋友的死亡;气哭他的朋友赫敏,几乎导致她被巨怪杀死;违法喂养龙,走私龙;每天半夜去看魔镜.邓布利多不仅没有惩罚他,反而送给他一件隐形衣帮助他违反校规,对以波特为首的违纪小集团累计奖励了175分.

在二年级,他打昏克拉布和高尔,非法调配复方汤剂,闯入斯莱特林公共休息室,与罗恩赫敏一起在女厕所里鬼混.在这一年他的黑巫师本性暴露无疑,他对一条蛇用蛇佬腔耳语几句,蛇就对贾斯廷-芬列里摆出了攻击姿势.许多人都怀疑他和当时的蛇怪袭击事件有联系:一个新生科林-克里维拍下了他在泥中痛苦翻滚的尴尬照片,随后被袭击了;贾斯廷-芬列里被袭击了;他讨厌的猫洛丽丝夫人也被袭击了.最后,他宣称自己进入了密室,杀死了蛇怪,但除罗恩以外唯一的目击证人洛哈特教授却奇怪地失忆了.他的违纪行为得到了回报:他和帮凶罗恩被奖励400分,得到了特殊贡献奖.

在三年级,他再次违反保密法,吹胀了他仁慈的玛姬姑妈(此姑妈曾经在他上学前一年送过他一盒饼干),魔法部甚至都没有审判他.在这年,他得到了他的无政府主义父亲的遗物:活点地图;有了地图,他可以在校内为所欲为,他违反校规进入了霍格莫德村,袭击了马尔福.他的罪行得到了他母亲莉莉女神的另一位跪舔吊丝卢平叫兽的默许.

在四年级,他眼馋一千加隆的奖金和CHO ZHANG的崇拜,违反规定报名三强争霸赛,为了这个目标他多次违反校规夜游;并多次作弊,依靠他人力量完成比赛:海格作弊告诉了他第一个项目是龙,小精灵多比告诉他要使用鳃囊草,杰出的食死徒战士小克劳奇也投其所好,建议他使用飞来咒.他一直坚持使用卑劣的伎俩,在最后的决赛中,克鲁姆被不明身份人员下了夺魂咒,打倒了芙蓉,几乎打倒了迪戈里;而原本的第一名迪戈里也莫名其妙地死亡,波特名利双收.

在五年级,魔法部终于痛下决心,整肃教学环境混乱的霍格沃茨;他们派出了一名优秀的教师,魔法部的好干部,人民的公仆乌姆里奇同志整顿霍格沃茨.波特从一开始就和这位和蔼可亲的老师对着干.他屡教不改,上课多次插嘴,编造谎言,说和课堂内容无关的话,扰乱课堂纪律,影响同学正常听讲;由于邓布利多的包庇,他受到的惩罚仅为关禁闭.面对乌姆里奇同志的宽容忍让,波特的气焰更加嚣张:他组建了非法的私人军队"邓布利多军",挑战政府权威;他资助的韦斯莱-乔丹叛乱小集团则研发逃课药,进一步扰乱学校正常秩序,甚至制造沼泽破坏学校公共财物,施放焰火制造恐慌气氛,无故殴打一位认真负责的调查行动组成员蒙太同志.

在最后,以他为首的一小撮别有用心的叛乱分子散布谣言,进攻乌姆里奇办公室;在那里这群乌合之众被装备精良,训练有素的调查行动组击溃并逮捕.

在六年级,为使自己的党徒罗恩进入魁地奇球队,他的帮凶赫敏非法使用了混淆咒干扰其他竞争者;在比赛前,这个扶不起的阿斗精神萎靡不振,波特又非法使用了福灵剂——据他自己说他事实上并没有使用,但公道自在人心,人民是不会被欺骗的!

在1997年,伟大领袖伏地魔的亲密战友,皮尔斯-辛克尼斯掌握了魔法部大权,意图审判波特,对其实施正义的制裁.面对人民的愤怒,惶恐不安的波特如丧家之犬般仓皇逃窜,进行他所谓的"正义"事业,反对食死徒党和国家,传播无政府主义.他不敢以真面目示人,总是用复方汤剂伪装成其他人委琐地四处流窜.他和他哥们RON的女朋友住在一个帐篷里四处流窜,他们之间是否发生或保持了不正当关系呢?我们不得而知...据他说"她对于我就像姐姐一样."但是人民是不会上当的!!!

波特,他的最大品质就是委琐,他经常身着隐形衣,半夜偷偷摸摸地四处游逛,甚至跑到女厕所里鬼混;他经常掏出活点地图,看看自己的女神现在在干嘛(见HP7);他经常在梦中偷窥别人的思想.他从来不曾光明正大地与光明磊落的食死徒作战,他总是鬼鬼祟祟地隐身侦察,化装发动偷袭,煽动别人为他卖命,然后逃到一个没人知道的受咒语保护的阴暗角落里苟延残喘.

波特在这年中疯狂袭击各类公共目标,他攻击政府办公地点,释放了大量犯罪嫌疑人;他抢劫了古灵阁,攻击和控制了多名工作人员,并严重违反了<<保密法>>,释放了一条龙;他袭击了自己好友卢娜的家,最后卢娜的家被彻底摧毁;最后,他带领反动分子攻进了霍格沃茨,大量残杀食死徒,放下一贯反黑魔法的假面具,使用钻心咒虐待一位巫师革命战士,也是霍格沃茨的教师阿莱克托·卡罗同志...最后的最后,他残忍杀害了伟大领袖伏地魔,为轰轰烈烈的巫师革命画下了句号.

所以亲爱的同志们,我们要认清邓布利多和哈利波特的真实面目,他们的可憎面目!!!赞颂伟大领袖伏地魔!!!

同时坚定地告诉资本主义作家罗琳:你毒害我们的阴谋是不会得逞的!!!


	15. 【战天斗地乐无穷】红小将用毛泽东思想指导偷自行车

本小将上回在学校里学白卷英雄张铁生考试交了白卷后，被臭老九臭骂一顿，我一时气不过，叫了几个在社会上搞串联的红色小青年把臭老九打了一顿，因此被资产阶级反动学术权威开除了。哼，此处不留爷，自有留爷处。毛主席的著作《中国的红色政权为什么能够存在》就教导我们：【发展革命，一定要到敌人薄弱的地方去】。本小将自此便扎根网吧，在网络这个没有硝烟的战场同反动敌人作战。昨晚本小将通了一夜宵，反复批判了lol、冒险岛、cf等资产阶级毒草网游，实在疲惫不堪。可一想起毛主席他老人家【早打大打打核战】的教导，顿时感觉浑身又充满了力量。小将我扭扭脖子，突然发现坐在自己旁边的是个浓妆艳抹的资产阶级小姐，涂得血红的小嘴上叼着一根细细的南朝鲜女士香烟。我再往下一看，哎呦我擦，天都这么冷了，还穿着黑色打底裤，惹得小将的革命黑粗硬饥渴难耐。我一边在脑子里武斗资产阶级小姐，一边看了下时间，都已经早上七点多了，再一看窗外，雪快停了，太阳都要露出来了。毛主席教导我们说：【我们就像早上七八点钟的太阳】，既然我们都是太阳，那天无二日，国无二主，本小将就要回去睡觉咯。

小将我一面想着将来怎么武装夺取资产阶级小姐的香烟，让她的小嘴叼我的革命黑粗硬，一面往外走。可出了网吧门，才发现大事不好，小将的长征牌大梁自行车竟然不见了，我顿时慌了神，这可怎么办是好。是不是有国民党特务搞破坏？还是美帝国主义间谍干的？我是该立刻去公安局报警？还是去找联防队员？正在我心乱如麻的时候，想起自己随身携带的红宝书。我立马掏出红宝书，刚一翻开，一道红色的光芒散发出来，刺得我眼都睁不开了。接着，一个含散着湖南臭豆腐味的声音传来：【我们中间，存在卓赫撸晓夫那样地人】。我立马噗通跪倒在地，这是主席的声音啊！“主席显灵了，主席显灵了！”小将我发疯似大喊，惹得过路的人和网吧里的人都跑出来看我。接受了毛主席的教导，我稳定住了情绪。看着围住看我的人群，低头冷笑。“呵呵，偷自行车的凶手，就在你们中间！”话音一落，人群一片惊愕，我掏出了自己的工人阶级大锤，缓缓指向了资产阶级小姐。“你，就是那个偷自行车的人！”“什么！”资产阶级小姐惊讶地把嘴张大，香烟也落在了地上。“纳命来吧！”我双手握住工人阶级大锤，一跃而起，锤头朝资产阶级小姐砸去，那一刻，快得没人能够看清我的动作，那一刻，我不是一个人在砸锤，潘凤，许褚，李元霸，简二锤，斯达汉诺夫顿时灵魂附体。锤头落下时，我可以看清资产阶级小姐惊愕的小脸慢慢布满了恐惧狰狞的表情。啪！脑袋开花，脑浆四溅。周围的人一看出了人命，顿时作鸟兽散。而小将我，毕竟已经身经百战了，不慌不忙地看着资产阶级小姐的尸体，冷笑道：“抓不到老虎，就先打死你个苍蝇。”我稍稍欠下身子，捡起还没抽完的女士香烟烟头，抽着烟头缓缓离去。“恁娘，还是薄荷味地来。”

小将我回到家睡了一白天，在梦中又同资产阶级小姐挑灯武斗三百回合。傍晚时分醒来，我睡眼惺忪地坐在床上，想起了白天资产阶级小姐那沾满鲜血的脑浆，不禁食欲大增，准备骑自行车出去吃碗豆腐脑。刚出门，一拍脑门，才想起自己车子丢了，只好又回到家。家里只有上回买的一箱康师傅方便面，而自从我得知康师傅是日本生产的之后我就发誓把它喂狗也不吃了。我一天没吃饭了，饥肠辘辘，肚子也唱起了 东方红 。小将我只好又拿出红宝书来看，我轻轻翻开，这回宝书竟然散发出一道道柔和的粉红色光芒，就像是实验中学附近 红小妹发廊 发出的那种颜色的光。接着一个轻柔的女人声音响起：“三分钟无痛人流，绝无痛苦，不影响再孕，联系电话...”小将我立刻将书合起，一看封面，原来是上回发广告的扔我家门口的《入之初---大铁棍子医院》杂志。小将我十分恼火，当下把这烂书撕得粉碎。我安抚一下自己的肚子，心中反复默念【忙时吃干，闲时吃稀】，算是稳定住了情绪。

“没有自行车可真是麻烦啊”小将我不禁后悔一时鲁莽，杀了资产阶级小姐，不能揪出她背后的黑手。怎么办呢？就在此时，小将我脑海里浮现出一个个英雄形象——抢夺万恶资本主义银行的慈父斯大林；绑架并怒杀帝国主义传教士的方志敏；为共产主义鸦片事业鞠躬尽瘁的张思德；劫持军国主义飞机的日本赤军战士们。我想着他们那些充满着正能量的动人故事，感动得小将我尿都快流出来了。我一想，干脆一不做二不休，去偷个资产阶级败类的自行车。小将我说干就干，立刻拉出床底下的工具箱，找出工字牌钢丝钳、人民牌钢锯、劳动牌螺丝刀，准备天黑后大干一场。

小将我坐在凳子上，谋划着一会的行动。并随手翻看起毛主席的《矛盾论》：【决定事物发展变化的是其内部矛盾，而外部矛盾只是起到辅助作用】。哎呀，毛主席说得太好了。这回我要是成功偷到自行车，主要原因也是自行车的主人没有看好自己的自行车，主要责任在他，我偷他自行车也是一个必然的结果，我不偷，别人也会偷，我用毛泽东思想来偷，是高尚的偷，是脱离了低级趣味的偷，是有利于人民的偷，是有道德的偷。想到这里，一股包含着沉甸甸责任感的重担仿佛压在了我的肩头，横刀立马，舍我其谁，激扬文字，指点江山！

想着想着，天就黑了，我看了看自己手腕上的夜光电子表，八点了，窗外也已经黑透了。我背起装满工具的书包，穿上半年没洗的校服，猛灌了一口二锅头，准备出去了。

十二月的天，是那么的冷，冷得小将我浑身蛋疼。街上冷冷清清，也没几个行人。只有路灯照亮前方的道路，指引着我去战斗。我想起县城边上又新盖了一处什么狗屁巴洛克式资产阶级公寓小区。应该还没安装视频监控，那里是敌人薄弱的地方。我便朝那个小区走去，走了不一会，到了实验中学附近。红小妹发廊 依然开着门，粉红色的柔和灯光照射出来。我看着那一个个因为遭受压迫剥削而穷得在冬天也只能穿吊带丝袜的 红小妹们，不禁热泪盈眶。我想起上次给红小妹们讲毛主席炕日的故事，和她们玩喷气式武斗，临走还援助了她们一百五十元。但我这次还有更重要的事情要做，下回再见吧，红小妹们。

我连着走了将近一个小时，终于到了那处新盖的小区。小将我从小区一处狗洞爬了进去，不出我所料，不但没按监控，有的地方连灯都还没安，我四处巡视了一下，发现了一辆死飞放在草坪旁。小将我大喜过往，看了看周围没人，立刻窜了过去，行动起来。小将我钳子扳子螺丝刀子齐上阵，一边干一边注意观察周围敌情，活学活用毛主席的游击战十六字方针：【敌进我退，敌驻我扰，敌疲我打，敌退我追】，看保安来了，立刻躲起来，保安一走，立马再干。但锁住这辆死飞的资本主义进口洋锁实在太反动，太结实了，小将我锯了半个多小时才弄开。

弄开锁，我休息了一会，想了想应该怎么把自行车弄出去。我在脑海里仔细回想毛主席的经典战例，突然想到很重要的一点：越危险的地方越安全。于是我便推着死飞就从正门出去了，保安压根没注意我。小将我见死飞得手，兴高采烈，谈笑风生。这真是毛主席思想的又一次伟大胜利啊！我骑着死飞，高唱起《打靶归来》，高高兴兴的就回家去了。


	16. 【我是你们的大救星】毛主席万岁万岁万万岁——一位革命小将心声（二）

我怀念伟人毛主席的一个重要原因，是毛主席能和人民大众同甘共苦。三年人祸时听说农村大量饿死人后，毛主席声称不吃红烧肉了，虽然后来据透露是医生建议毛主席改吃桂鱼武昌鱼了。毛主席还不住京城中南海，搬到湖南滴水洞住去了，虽然后来透露是策划打倒修正主义头子刘少奇的战略部署去了。毛主席出版那么多毛选语录本，1976年死时已经有7500多万元稿费，截止2001年5月底，毛主席的稿酬本息已达1.3121亿元，一分没带走，都给留下了！我一激动眼泪鼻涕哈喇子都下来了，抹一把先喊口号：毛主席万岁万岁万万岁！

我怀念伟人毛主席的另一个原因，是毛主席不仅自己干革命，还让全家都干革命。毛主席让夫人江青当了政治局委员，让侄子毛远新当了沈阳军区政委和政治局联络员，让女儿李纳当解放军报总编和北京市委书记。如果毛岸英不死，肯定要担当更加重要的革命工作，为中国革命和世界革命做出更大贡献的。毛主席伟大哟，崇高哟，还是喊万岁吧！万岁万岁万万岁！

我怀念毛时代的另一个原因，是毛时代中国人有民族自豪感和精神凝聚力，人人精神抖擞斗志昂扬，个个像打了鸡血似的亢奋激动。一激动就想喊万岁，一亢奋就想解放全人类，一说打倒谁就打倒谁，连国家主席党中央副主席都能被打成叛徒内奸工贼，你说中国人多团结多伟大多幸福多光荣哟！虽说那时候城市居民每月只有半斤肉票二两油票，粮食定量才26斤，农民更是一年到头难见腥荤。可我们现在才深刻认识到，那恰恰是毛主席热爱人民的具体体现呀！大家想想，毛时代哪有什么高血压心脏病血脂稠肥胖症？没有，绝对没有！哪像现在，吃饱喝足富贵病都出来了！所以说，中国人就是欠折腾，毛主席让你们运动运动，斗争斗争，你们就没啥子毛病了！你们吃慷咽菜也浑身有劲头了！说到这里我又激动亢奋了，不喊万岁又忍不住了。毛主席万岁万岁万万岁！

伟大领袖毛主席是伟人哟，世界几千年，中国几万年才出一个啊！毛主席虽然高瞻远瞩，洞察一切，可也难免被佞臣诱惑上当受骗。毛主席在江西苏区时受了佞臣李韶九的欺骗，才大杀AB团酿成富田事变；毛主席在延安时受了佞臣王明的欺骗，才有了延安整风抓了好多同志当特务；毛主席1959年受了佞臣彭德怀的欺骗，才造成大饥荒饿死数千万中国人；毛主席受了佞臣林彪的欺骗，才把林彪作为接班人写进了党章；毛主席受了佞臣四人帮的欺骗，才有了文化大革命十年浩劫......这像古代那些皇帝一样，都是受了佞臣诱惑欺骗啊！靠，说了半天觉得自己也受骗了。你想，毛主席这样英明伟大的人物都多次受佞臣欺骗，更不用说我们这些平头百姓啦！还是喊万岁吧！万岁万岁万万岁！


	17. 【谁敢横刀立马】红小将梦回Dota

本小将是一个不那么擅长应试的大龄废物，由于长期遭受东亚做题家班主任的荼毒，和科举爱好者家长的毒害，本小将终于在20岁的大好年龄，告别了我战斗了五年的高中校园。告别了我最心爱的秃头政治老师，他曾因为郁郁不得志，在办公室端着“学大寨”的搪瓷杯，给我讲了许多前三十年的革命道理；告别了曾经霸凌我的肌肉男体育委员，虽然他把烟头扔进我的书包，用校服蒙住本小将的上半身，拿《汉英大词典》以小将武斗资修狗的手法狠狠砸烂了本小将的头，但是本小将也发挥主观能动性，“丢掉幻想，准备斗争”，在毕业前夕拿着华为高清像素手机，用红又专的莱卡镜头记录他和女同学于午休时间在教室行草，匿名发在班级群里，还上传到了9xpxxn上。然而这一切都随着镜头的一声“咔嚓”，在那个夏天随着干燥的季风，掠过秋天的葡萄架，在金色的夕阳中远去了；本小将终于考进了一所国家重点大专，在本小将怀揣生活费，领到校园卡之后，本小将暗暗发誓，“我们绝不能学李自成”，也不能“把尾巴翘得比孙行者还高”。进入大专，一定要好好读书，争取在八年之内争取专升本的全面胜利。

然而，“事情正在起变化”，长期被官老爷把持的教育部，把大专培养成了一个照本宣科、醉生梦死的地方，同学们往往每天在稀稀拉拉的课堂上，听严肃古板的秃头老师操着一口浑浊的河南话催眠，在下课后花四元钱买一个烤饼，再买一碗热粉，便慢慢踱进“真舒服网咖”通宵了。群众中也有坏人，很多舍友看到本小将发奋读书，每天都在背四级单词，便不断鼓动本小将与他们去网咖玩游戏。最后，本小将半推半就，在舍友们“从群众中来，到群众中去，不要那么高高在上”的呼声中，走入了网咖。那一学年，本小将的期末考试挂了三科，腰上长出来一圈肥肉，头发也渐渐稀疏油腻起来。本小将心中压抑，走到篮球场，望着往日可以轻松扣篮的篮板，运足了气，力透脚后跟，发力一跃，竟然够不到了。本小将不服输，又是一跳，不料落地时脚踝一松，整个人歪倒，后脑勺狠狠摔在地上。本小将眼前金星乱舞，耳边传来尖锐的幻听，“汽笛一声肠已断……”本小将脑子里闪过这样一句话，便失去了意识。

一声鸡叫把本小将唤醒，一缕阳光照在本小将的脸上，我渐渐睁开了眼。一股清凉的水汽扑在我的皮肤上，我看到了四张奇怪的脸，关切地盯着我。一个身穿白色斗篷的清秀女子，胸前一对玉兔煞是可爱。一个憨厚老实的大胖熊，伸出利爪想要摸我又不敢。一个斯文消瘦的老头，手持一柄木杖，一个面色黝黑，声音嘶哑的女人，手持半月弯刀。本小将还没言语，他们纷纷说道，快走，快走，开始了，开始了！本小将也没反应过来，就被他们往腰上缠了一个绿油油的武装带，叫什么“幽灵系带”。又给本小将了两瓶军用水壶，里面装满了沉甸甸的特货。拿白衣女子一边帮我挂水壶，一边细心地说：“这特货，喝一大瓶下去，能回复你的血量。”本小将嗅着她发间的清香，看着她粉白的一对玉兔，忍不住吟哦道：“天生一个仙人洞，无限风光在险峰……”那白衣女子似乎被本小将的革命浪漫主义情怀感染，羞红了脸，又给本小将穿上了一对草鞋。然后随手一推，本小将就飘飘然走到了一条大路上。只见两边古木参天，一对英勇的解放军战士喊着口号走了上来。本小将心潮澎湃，忍不住一挥手道：“疼滋们好！”这些战士却不理我，依旧踏着正步向前。本小将自觉无趣，只得讪讪地道：“你解放军不跟我，我上井冈山找红军去。”本小将“不管风吹浪打，胜似闲庭信步”，慢慢走进密林之中……

忽然本小将看到林中有三只怪兽，正在鼓动翅膀，大声叫嚣，反动气焰溢于言表，见本小将接近，突然猖狂进攻。本小将心下一凌，不知从什么地方抄出来两把淬毒匕首，默默念着：“我才不怕打，一听到打仗我就高兴，北京算什么打？无非冷兵器，开了几枪。”一股力量涌上，本小将挥舞着匕首杀向怪兽……不料这怪兽十分凶悍，本小将在它们身上刺了几下，只留下几个白点，反倒被它们的翅膀狠狠拍在地上。本小将喉头一甜，暗道我命休矣，为自己的左倾盲动主义和王明路线暗暗后悔。这时候，一个身影闪现在我面前，挡住了一击，原来是那只直立大狗熊挡住了怪兽的进攻，然后挥爪向怪兽拍去，只见他越战越勇，每一掌的掌力都高过前一掌，几下就拍死了怪兽。本小将高兴地说：“谁敢横刀立马，唯我熊大将军！”心中却是酸酸的，如果这只熊的战绩比我高出这么多，本小将何以服众，这些人还会不会执行本小将的路线?本小将心念一转，拉下了脸：“你打怪兽，过早地暴露了我们的实力。我们的路线，是三分打怪，七分补兵。”这只胖熊憨厚地笑笑，挠了挠头：“朋友，我是来救你的啊，你这么早打野怪，肯定是打不过的……”我见这胖熊反倒责怪我，心中更加不快：“我看打野没什么错，成绩伟大，问题不少，前途光明。”然后冷哼一声，走向大路上。

这时，本小将看到前方的绿衣解放军正在与一队面目狰狞、身穿黑衣的反动刽子手交战，战事胶着，互有死伤。后面还有一个手持汉阳造的白胡子老头，个子矮小，流里流气，带着一副西洋水晶眼镜，一看就是反动军阀。本小将大怒，挥动匕首大叫：“凡是反动的东西，你不斗，他就不倒”。解放军战士听了本小将的豪言壮语，顿时攻击力增加，纷纷发起反攻，有的用胸口挡住了白胡子矮子的子弹，有的拎着刺刀和刽子手同归于尽，有的在草丛中身上着火却一动不动……本小将也杀得兴起，念念有词：“在上海这样的大城市，在今年一年内，恐怕需要处决一二千人，才能解决问题”，本小将是越杀力气越大。忽然本小将身上一痛，一股鲜血从胸口涌出，原来是那个白胡子老头给了本小将一枪。本小将很是害怕，这时候身后高塔前法阵一亮，那个白衣少女突然出现，挥动手中法杖，把白胡子矮子冻在了冰块里。本小将很是感动，念念有词：“飒爽英姿五尺枪，曙光初照演兵场。中华儿女多奇志，不爱红装爱武装……”那个胖熊也出现了，一闪身冲向老头，狠狠拍击。少女看着那只胖熊，眼中写满了敬佩，我心头一酸，更加痛恨这只狗熊。这时候本小将突然身体变得透明，渐渐隐身。本小将福至心灵，一运气蹦到老头身后就是一刀，这老头应声倒地，渐渐消失。本小将哈哈一乐：“一切敌人守备薄弱的据点和城市，坚决夺取之，就是人民解放军打败蒋介石的主要的方法”。那只胖熊也憨厚地笑笑。

这时候，本小将忽然听到后方均应之中，传来了震天杀声，少女和胖熊皆是面色不好。原来敌人已经杀入了大营，革命根据地受到了黏重底威胁。本小将拍拍胸脯：“一切反动派都是纸老虎。”然后带着少女和狗熊杀了回去。那个斯文的老头和黝黑的女刀客正在左支右绌，眼看有性命之臾。本小将心中一动，默默念道：“团结紧张严肃活泼，支部要建立在军队上”，只见士气大涨，胖熊浑身通红，跳入阵中，白衣少女一声清啸，漫天飞雪；那个斯文老头手中绿光一闪，对面蓝色猫咪的一招凌波微步也被他学去了，老头也在战阵之中带着闪电飞起来。本小将感慨地说：“记得当年草上飞，红军队里每相违”。这时候那个黝黑的女刀客也站在本小将的身边。本小将问道：“你为什么不上去杀人？”女刀客说：“我是您的亲密战友，一定要保护您的安全。有了您的伟大思想和天才指挥，我们就可以打遍天下无人敌。”我微微一笑，说道：“好，等革命胜利，我会把你当作我的接班人。”这时候对面已经渐渐陷入败局，老头把蓝色猫咪用法力举起，重重摔在地上。其他的几个英雄也几乎要断气。我又喊道：“齐声唤，前头捉了张辉瓒”！纵身一跃，跳到猫咪身后，就背刺了猫咪。又是四刀，杀了对面四员大将。那老头脸色却不太好，非常严肃地看着我说：“你们应该早点回防，若不是你耽误战机，我们怎么会这么被动？”我见这个臭老九居然敢指责我，也忍不住反驳了一句：“有些人读了一些马克思主义的书，自以为有学问了，但是并没有读进去，并没有在头脑里生根，不会应用，阶级感情还是旧的。还有一些人很骄傲，读了几句书，自以为了不起，尾巴翘到天上去了，可是一遇风浪，他们的立场，比起工人和大多数劳动农民来，就显得大不相同。前者动摇，后者坚定，前者暧昧，后者明朗”。那个老头还在喋喋不休，掏出一本死灵书，写着《论天辉军团的修养》，要和我辩论。还说要什么真民主。我冷着脸说：“孔夫子也相当民主，男女恋爱的诗他也收。”他又要我不要搞一言堂。我勃然大怒：“你操了我40句娘，补足20句，这次也40句！满足操娘要求，操够……”胖熊赶快过来劝我不要与他计较，我阴阳怪气地说：“熊老总，你这是隔靴搔痒。有话说出来，有屎拉出来，肚子就舒服了。”眼看陷入僵局，那个黑色女刀客突然跳出来说：“拥护力丸同志的领导！力丸同志成绩最大最大最大，错误最小最小最小！”白衣女子脸色不太好看，叹了口气：“大家先团结起来，把敌人打倒了再真理大讨论好不好？”我点了点头：“打扫屋子再请客。”

于是我们五人又合力杀上去，一路拆了三座反动堡垒，两个黄埔军校，终于杀到了反动分子的总统府前。我诗兴大发：“宜将剩勇追穷寇，不可沽名学霸王……”这时候突然四下金鼓大作，敌方五人满血满魔杀出，把疲惫的我们包了饺子。我大惊，正要四渡赤水跳出重围，不料对面一个绿衣少女一箭射出把我捆了起来。我赶快拉住狗熊，挡在我身前，五人火力全开，狗熊就这样一命呜呼了。我感慨地说：“狗熊是个好同志！”白衣少女被一群张牙舞爪的刽子手围住，眼见是要如同刘胡兰同志一样被铡刀斩下美丽的头颅……那个斯文的臭老九用尽最后的力气，用推推棒把我推出了重围。黑色女刀客更是奋不顾身，冲进了对方的总统府，眼看总统府里的火力要倾泻在她身上。我闭上双眼，感动地说：“天要下雨，娘要嫁人，随她去吧……”正要逃走，忽然女刀客一挥手，我竟然身在总统府中，女刀客却站在我原来的地方。我看着子弹从四面八方射来，炽热的火花让我的皮肤疼痛呼吸困难，我的喉头哽住，用最后的力气喊道：“我很难受，叫医生来……”便失去了意识。

再次醒来，操场的橡胶味和酒精的刺鼻气息在鼻头萦绕，我睁开眼，阳光下白衣天使和同学们正围住我，为我就地包扎头部的伤口。原来是浮生一梦，聊作一笑罢了。


	18. 【从此天涯孤旅】红小将梦回Minecraft

本小将由于迟迟不能提交毕业论文的中期审查，昨晚被学院老师约谈，心中焦虑，只好打开斗鲸TV看女主播缓解心情，很晚才睡。在梦里，本小将与一穿着层层叠叠衣服的光背女子搂在一起，拍着抖音。这女子很不老实，一对沉甸甸的木瓜在本小将怀里拱啊拱。本小将忍不住上下其手，她软在本小将怀里，本小将不禁得意地说:"阶级斗争，一抓就灵。"那女子星目微张，媚眼如丝，对本小将说:"你下面是什么东西，怎么这样硬。"本小将微微一笑:" 金猴奋起千钧棒，只缘妖物又重来。你穿着这套资产阶级审美的臭裙子，成什么样?我今天就要把你斗上一斗。"那女人不禁大叫:"啊，小哥哥你好坏，人家这是lo裙啦……"

一阵寒冷潮湿的气息把本小将从梦中冻醒，意识渐渐和身体结合，本小将才知是春梦一场。现实中，本小将依旧是高度近视，头发油腻，靠剥削劳动人民的外卖和封资修发明的空调WiFi度日的男大学生。本小将不禁叹息:"枕上堆来愁何状?江海翻波浪。"睁眼一看，自己居然身处一个幽暗的12.12.2的洞穴里，墙上插着摇曳的火把，床边放着三个大箱子和一个石头火炉，一个铁砧。本小将心中惊讶，若有所感，念道:"人猿相揖别，只几个石头磨过。"本小将手里噔的一声，出现了一把石镐，耳边传来一声提示:采矿时间到!本小将一愣，又念道:"小儿时节，铜铁炉中翻火焰"。又是呼啦一声，那石炉中着起火来，里面慢慢练出两个铁块。本小将拿着两块铁，又随手抄起一根木棍，突然手中就多了一把铁剑。又是一声提示:出击时间到!本小将思来想去不得其解，只好拿起铁块和石镐，找到洞穴出口，走出门外。原来这竟是一个新世界，没有人烟，也没有城市，只有最原始的大自然。本小将是个工业党，平生最敬的就是狗肉汤浇地，高炉炼钢，一看到这种山山水水花花草草，心里很不愉快。转念又一想，这实在是劳动改造自然的一个好机会，又激动起来了:"广阔天地，大有作为!到农村去，到祖国最需要的地方去!"本小将说干就干，扛起镐头慢慢地走向远处……

谁料想本小将由于平时受到资产阶级自由化的社会迫害，没有机会像左翼先辈保尔柯察金、重信房子一样兵农一体，劳动战斗，只能窝在家里上网，又喝了太多星巴克和可口可乐，身子太虚，走着走着，一头跌倒在地上。本小将只能为自己打气:"我们绝不能学李自成。"于是爬起来又走了几步，终于走不动了，一看自己眼睛所及的右下角，一串鸡腿图标显示我正在饥饿状态。我看了看四周，没什么食物，倒是有一条河。本小将不由得口水直流:"才饮长沙水，又食武昌鱼。胖头鱼汤好香哦!"于是本小将摸了摸身上，还有几根木棍，几团蜘蛛线，随便组合，就获得一根鱼竿。本小将在河边一坐，钓起鱼来。不料没掌握技巧，几次都让鱼逃脱了。本小将只好对着鱼念道:"鱼儿啊，我给你们赔不是来了……"不料这些鱼还是不上当。本小将突然想到一个好办法，从身边挖了很多泥土，往鱼塘里塞。果然水越少，越多的鱼因为太挤，纷纷跳上水面。本小将用这一招"挑动鱼儿斗鱼儿"，获得了大量的鲑鱼，河豚。这一顿餐，本小将吃得比平时高兴。

吃饱了肚子，本小将继续前进。只见远处渐渐在地平线上出现了一片金黄，一个屋顶，接着是一些牛羊。原来竟是一片村庄。本小将虽然平时是个信奉他人即地狱的马基雅维利主义者，此刻也不由得产生了小资产阶级的亲切感和软弱感。本小将曼声吟哦:"喜见稻菽千层浪，遍地英雄下夕烟。""好诗，好诗!"这时候几个扛着麦子的农民突然出声打断了本小将。其中一个农民，站在麦田上方，行走如飞，跑过来和本小将握手。本小将淡淡一笑:"你们这里稻子和麦子长得很好啊！"这农民回答:"是的，因为我们这里每个人都有自己的土地，大家只要劳动就有饭吃。"本小将心中一凛:"怎么，你们这里居然搞私有化?"那农民似懂非懂，挠了挠头。本小将本着"惩前毖后，治病救人"的想法，挤出几分微笑:"那么，你们这里有没有给人帮忙，自己没有土地的人呢?"那农民笑着指了指一个年轻人说:"有啊，他就是给我种地的，每次他为我收获一些麦子，我给他一些绿宝石，生猪肉和煤炭。。。"我大怒，解下腰中宝剑，对着那农民就是三下，只见那农民一声惨叫，化为尘埃。本小将跳上麦子，振臂一呼:"更陈王奋起挥黄鉞，亲爱的达瓦利希们，我是来解放你们的，你们自由了!"本小将想到这些农民肯定会对我感恩戴德，让我来为他们统一管理分配土地，公社化指日可待，不由得开心起来。不料这些农民突然怒气冲冲，纷纷对本小将露出一副司马脸，甚至还要揍本小将。本小将见他们人多势众，大为光火:"要武嘛!"然后掏出宝剑，对砍起来，一时间血流成河。这时一个被我一剑砍翻的农民说:"好汉饶命，好汉饶命，我们都是本分的农民和生意人啊，平时种出来农作物就拿去换一些稀有物品，并没有作奸犯科……"我一听，更加愤怒，还敢搞市场经济?当即一剑斩了他的黑五类狗头。本小将杀光了村民，坐在地上，看着一地尸体，人性中软弱的一部分暂且占领了智商高地。本小将沉痛地说:"始作俑者，其无后乎?"但是一想到杀的是阻碍社会主义建设的地主老财，又豪迈起来了:"梅花欢喜漫天雪，冻死苍蝇未足奇"。本小将去屋子里翻箱倒柜，找到不少好东西，除了黄金，钻石，黑曜石，青金石以外，没有拿一针一线。

本小将一番杀伐消耗精力，困意上涌，坐在地上睡了起来……再一睁眼，已是天黑，身边传来咯啦啦，咯啦啦的声音。本小将耳边嗖嗖两声，就见地上插了两根箭镞。本小将大惊:"我才不怕打仗，我一听到打仗就兴奋!"这时树后转过几个手持弓箭的白骨骷髅，本小将怀疑是死了的地主来索命，不由得发抖起来。但是转念一想，这是犯了唯心主义的错误，赶紧端正思想:"人都是要死的，无非是七十三八十四而已。物质不灭定律。"然后挥起宝剑，冲向骷髅。不料宝剑因为杀人太多，损耗严重，砍了一下就在手中消失。本小将眼看着箭镞射向胸膛，闭上眼:"拥护的人不多，反对的人不少。我是和尚打伞，无法无天……"接着本小将双眼一黑，什么都不知道了。

再次醒来，又是我最喜欢的床，身边手机还在，泡好的香菇炖鸡面还在电脑前散发着热气，哔哩哔哩的国际歌视频正在发着红光。原来是浮生一梦，梦里黄粱。


	19. 【好好学习，天天向上】我今天教训了两个潜伏在群众里的敌特分子

苍山如海，残阳如血！夕阳下的仙岳小学是那么悲壮！

语文课下课的时候，我听到后座的两个同学在讨论什么“凡是跟文学沾边的孩子都不会快乐。”我听完十分愤怒，当场就把他们桌子掀了，老子自从学习语文以来，天天看红宝书，不知道有多快乐！竟敢在公众场合宣扬读书不快乐这样的反动言论，这不是断我中华革命文化的传承吗！？我刚要掏出红宝书动手，突然想到这两个语文不及格的废物，估计每次考完试回去都会被家长揍，自然不快乐。于是我柔声说：“没有文化的军队是愚蠢的军队。傻蛋、二丫，你们两个以后跟我一起学习语文吧。”二丫问：“你家有郭敬明的小时代吗？”我皱皱眉头：“什么郭敬明的小时代？听都没听过。”说着我从怀里掏出红宝书，“我有这个，饭可以不吃，觉可以不睡，但毛泽东语录不得不学习，现在你们和我一起体会这本红宝书好吗？”傻蛋拉起二丫扭头就走，我追在后面不甘心地喊道：“傻蛋！以后你爸爸要揍你的时候你就拿出这个和他一起读，他就不会打你了。”傻蛋头也不回地骂道：“你这人有病吧，老子放学还要和二丫一起去买小时代呢，要是今天买不到二丫就要和我分手了。”

有红宝书都不肯看，还去买什么小时代！！我再也压不住满腔怒火，手中的红宝书一抖，瞬间化成无数的钢片，一股金属风暴朝两人的身后席卷而去，将他们搅成肉泥。不用精神去体会红宝书的真意，那么就用身体去体会吧！


	20. 【战天斗地乐无穷】当今武林六大绝世高手排名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此文写于2011

第六名  
山城城主——望北行  
身为武林四大重镇之一的山城城主，拥有臣民2900万。此人系出名门，年幼成名，曾以一招夺命香鸡腿踢断当时身为武林绝顶高手的父亲的三根肋骨，后作为名噪一时的武林五小虎之首，受到当时武林盟主东方祁的接见。中年后潜心修炼，如今功力大涨，练得一招名叫声波媚功的神功，中此招者会丧失理智，全身麻木，跟着就大声唱歌，如疯如魔。虽然还没有进入武林权利中心，但在武林面临重新洗牌之际，有很大希成为九大长老之一，此人占据武林第六把交椅，实至名归。

第五名  
隐面杀手——刁金龙  
当今武林副盟主，不久之后就将入替成为正式盟主。此人蹿升速度极快，五年之前他还只是武林普通的执事长老之一，之后却如火箭般飞升，占得副盟主宝座，并兼为中华武术总院院长，将来徒子徒孙必将充斥武林权利中心，为巩固其地位尽鞍马之劳。虽然武功路数还不为人所熟知，但凭他的出身，地位，和当今威望，坐上武林第五把交椅，令人性福。

第四名  
水豕堡堡主——向来迟  
此人虽出身平民，但天资聪慧，得到当时总秘书至阳真人的赏识，收他为徒，经得至阳真人的言传身教，神功乃初成。后因跟随至阳真人意图改造武林，被当时武林至尊——天高道长以一招横少千军击溃。随后被打入冷宫，似无翻身之日。不料在天高道长死后，却再次得志，在其党羽的支持下一路高升，如今贵为武林总管事。此人轻功极高，走路脚不沾地，一双鞋子可以穿十年而如新；身法极快，曾在不列颠的一次世界武林峰会上以一招传说已经失传的鳞波微步轻松躲过了一个时速达10马赫的暗器。要知道，江湖传言：天下武功，无坚不破，唯快不破！可想而知，此人功力已到骇人听闻的地步！在武林中声望如日中天，并且演得一手好戏，一句“我来晚了”感动了除屌丝外的所有中国人，每年都是奥斯卡最佳男猪脚热门人选，深得群从爱戴。第四把交椅非此君莫属。

第三名  
呆面石佛——吴笑翁  
当今武林总盟主。同样出身平民，早年长期在偏远地区历练，苦练神功。后因平叛边民有功，得到天高道长的器重，提携有加，钦点为第四任武林总盟主。接任盟主后，被前任盟主党羽的万般阻扰，青岛一行，差点命陨黄海。脱险回总部后不动声色地剪除异己，扶持亲信，终于坐稳盟主之位。如今神功内外兼修，大功无形。以武林盟主之尊，坐得第三把交椅，理所当然！

第二名  
不死神兽——莫问死  
前任武林盟主，当今太上皇。早年临危受命，协助天高道长平息至阳真人叛乱有功，遂坐上武林盟主交椅。此人不仅神功了得，而且姿势水平极高，早年曾在HK舌战群儒，大有当年诸葛孔明风范，更是能和当世大家华个莱个士谈笑风生，姿势水平可见一斑。年老后更是修得续命不死神功，“以彼之命，续己之寿”，故每每出大事后，总能奇迹复活。只此一招，便可立于不败之地，笑傲江湖。第二把交椅属他，谁敢不服！

武林至尊  
铁笔阎罗——合清奇  
出生绝对高贵，兼是武林最年轻武学博士，最年轻少侠称号获得者！此人实已超出人之范畴，内力如体型一般高深莫测，能在十小时内不断发声，而不说一个字！但无论怎样天赋异禀，胫骨清奇，如何能以如此年纪坐上武林第一把交椅！据江湖可靠传言，他已得到秦广王之生死簿，和铁面判官的裁决笔。也就是说，要你三更死，你绝无可能活到五更！乃得江湖第一，而号令天下！

by 郑老母狗

还有武学神童武道刚，年纪轻轻便熟读《壬冥日爆》、《心纹念波》等几近失传的武林秘籍，又有成为武林盟主之大志，二十年后此子将有何等之作为，恐怕无人能逆睹也。

当今武林最大门派镰锤神教的开山鼻祖，人称壬冥鹫星的茅延安，一生自创武功无数，堪称武林罕见之奇才，其中以AB屠尽拳、延安正锋斩、三反五反掌、庐山汇意剑、大链钢铁锤、闻花断命大法最为著名，后两者曾创下一次性斩杀数千万人之战绩，其武学风格融汇了武林历代霸主之阴、毒、狠、辣，无人能摸清他的出招意图，由于杀伤性过强，其继任者封禁了他所创的大部分武学，但至今仍有许多别有用心者企图复原茅延安之武学，以颠覆当今武林盟主之位，武林人士不得不防。


	21. 用毛泽东思想指导生化危机

第一章  
我是一个小粉红。现在是2022年了，最近粮食持续歉收，猪瘟也没退，搞得猪肉一直涨价。我想吃猪肉好久了可买不起，咱也没法找机会把中国最大的检疫合格肥猪「习近平」宰了来实践一下传统文化之cannibalism。今天我半夜路过北京天安门附近，眼神刚飘到天安门上的那个灯光投射下亮堂堂的毛主席像，突然就闻到一股美味的烟熏香气。我就跟着这股味道走，一直走到毛主席纪念堂门口，走进去发现里面一股烟熏腊肉味，特别浓重。

最近这么多人想吃肉简直想疯了，会不会毛主席的遗体已经遭遇不测了？

身为伟大祖国的新时代红卫兵，虽然现在的走资派政府并不允许我当红卫兵，我还是要保卫毛主席、保卫伟大的共产主义教员！为了勘察真相、保卫毛主席的身体，我悄悄地向纪念堂移近。今天的夜晚月黑风高，不知道是我的幻觉还是咋的，总觉得毛主席纪念堂附近包绕着一圈薄薄的雾。可是举目四望，天安门附近、附近的马路上，都是没有雾的，怎么就毛主席纪念堂有雾呢？想着，我悄悄移近的脚步就慢了下来，越想越觉得背后发凉。

忽然一阵阴风吹过，有个人拍了拍我的肩头。“啊啊啊啊呀呀呀！！”我大叫一声蹦了起来，蹦的高高的，活像个老蛤蟆。定睛一看，原来是警卫，这才安心。我刚要开口解释，他就举起了警棍——“出去！在这儿干什么？”

我听他仗着自己是走资派雇的警卫就要打我这个坚定的红卫兵，心中一股怒火油然而生。吼哇，你要赶我走，我偏要岿然不动！“我偏不！毛主席说世界是你们的，也是我们的，可终究还是你们的。我身为社会主义接班人，我能走吗？你没发现纪念堂里面有股奇奇怪怪的味道吗？不要阻止我勘察敌情，里面没准有美帝国的间谍在纵火呢！”

警卫看我激动的下巴打颤，显然有些惊诧。他沉默了一会，期间几次想说话，却发不出声。我看他被我的浩然正气吓得缩起了走资派走狗的尾巴，趁机翻过了纪念堂的大门。这警卫在我身后，向我伸出手，想要阻拦我。“喂喂！上面有命令，纪念堂晚上不能进，尤其是今晚——喂！下来！回来！”

我就当作没听见他的话，坚定不移地往前冲。哼，有些资本主义的走狗吃饱了稻子没事干，对我们毛主席的事情指手画脚。就算毛爷爷有一些失误，可这些难道没有为我们提供宝贵经验吗？俗话说吃一堑长一智，知道了这样的政策不好，会连累无辜的人民群众，今后这个行政经验就多了。有些人总是揪着毛主席的缺点不放，哼，都是大右派！想到这里，我心里顿时充满了悲壮之情，唉，国家已经被赫鲁晓夫们占据了，尤其是新时代赫鲁晓夫——习近平，装作毛主义的继承人，可手底下用的都是什么人呐！李克强，栗战书，都是资本主义的走狗！前几天我看他在洪水期间跑到东北看玉米，这不是活脱脱的赫鲁晓夫吗？毛主席在世时，一定不会干这种事情。头上三尺有神明，治国治不好，是要被人民群众谴责的。

此时我已经突进了放置毛主席棺椁的大房子，越接近棺椁，烟熏味就越浓，闻上去就像腊肉的香气。突然，不知道从哪传来了一阵“滴答，滴答”的声音，我打开手电，四下环顾，却找不到水源。顿时，我想到了无数恐怖片的剧情——女主角抬头发现天花板在滴血，还有一滴掉在了脸上；昏黑的角落里，传来一阵骨头摩擦的咯吱咯吱声，一个女鬼爬了出来......“好可怕！好可怕！”我在心底惊呼女鬼不可战胜。

我的腿一下子软了，差点被自己的想象吓得尿了裤子。可转念一想，我可是共产主义的接班人诶，怎么能怕这些神神鬼鬼的事情？于是又鼓起了勇气。“我们唯物主义者是不可战胜的！”我在心里反复默念道。

镇定下来，我好好地观察房间，寻找水源，这才发现是我自己的问题——啊呀，准是想吃肉想疯了，正巧闻到烟熏腊肉的气息，此刻正滴答滴答流着口水呢。口水已经在脚下汇聚成小小的一滩了，我不由得倒吸了一口凉气——这可是毛主席纪念堂，神圣的地方，我怎么一时疏忽，做出了这种大逆不道的事啊！

我一下子就哭了，眼泪喷薄而出。”对不起，对不起，对不起......毛主席对不起......对不起......“我嘀嘀咕咕地忏悔着，声音因痛苦而颤抖，脸部因后悔而扭曲，蹲下身来擦拭地板。没带卫生纸，我只好用自己的裤子在地板上蹭蹭蹭，这才算是擦干了。

擦干了地板后，我就奔向毛主席的棺椁，要看看附近有没有藏着间谍。于是我敏捷地跑到了水晶棺旁边，就要揪出间谍。

突然，一阵阴风吹过，吹得我发型都乱了，只见毛主席的棺椁突然开始颤抖！啊啊啊！难道是我滴了口水，毛主席要迁怒于我吗？我吓得扑通一声跪在了地上，”求求您放我一马！“我都哭出来了，可棺材就是不停下颤抖！我定睛一看，水晶棺里的毛主席的脸已经扭曲了，教员的指甲一下子长得特别长，脸上也生出了短短的白毛，嘴里还冒出了獠牙，脸也越来越绿！啊，嘴唇一下子变得特别鲜红，嘴边还有血一样的东西，好像茹毛饮血了！我大惊失色，连忙向后倒退几步，顺着柱子爬了纪念堂里墙壁的一个楞上，高高地栖在上面不敢动，只好静静地观察着这有何变化。

毛主席的双眼此刻忽地睁开，死死地盯着天花板。我冷汗如雨，生怕他移动目光，看到我藏身的位置。他目光如炬，先前我印象里的慈祥的目光没有了，此刻他看上去凶神恶煞。那种死人无神的目光，显得如此恐怖！我心跳的快极了。这时，我手里的手电筒突然变成了绿光，然后闪了闪就灭了，周遭陷入了一片彻底的黑暗之中。

我只听得见我的呼吸声，起起伏伏。现在我真后悔擅自闯进来！毛主席突然尸变，大概是因为我的口水——绝不能是人气，因为平时参观的人那么多，要尸变早尸变了。唯一在平时不会接近棺椁的、我刚刚又正好带着的，就是裤子上的口水呀！

在一阵黑暗中，除了我的呼吸声，又新增了一些指甲挠墙的动静。这声音越来越大，恐怕毛主席就要破棺而出了。我吓得魂不守舍，几次差点从墙楞上掉下来。咣当一声，棺材盖被毛主席两只手合力掀翻了！

就在毛主席要站起来的千钧一发的时刻，一阵枪响突然传来。原来是一支突击队，端着AK47冲进来了！大事不妙啊，毛主席的身体被打成筛子了！我气得差点就吼出来了，我人可以死，我甘愿被毛主席生吃活吞，宁愿献出我宝贵的生命，可你不能伤害毛主席呀！这个可恶的反革命分子！那句老话果然没说错，老子反动儿混蛋，习近平他老子可不就是反动吗？现在派突击队来杀毛主席，真是混蛋！

刹那间，纪念堂里面火光冲天、惨叫连连。有些冲在前面的军人，被毛主席猛地抓住，啃断了脖子；有的人被撕烂了身子，上半身和下半身飞到了不同的地方。毛主席的胸膛已经被打穿了，头也快要烂了，可就是不死。


End file.
